The Bond of Brothers
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: Two close friends fight and a hasty decision is made. When one of their lives is put at risk will the other let go of his anger in time to save a life? Or will it be too late…
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Happy 2013 everybody! This story starts out with a bang, but just hang on and we will get the parts that everyone is looking forward too! Oh, and this story and none of my other ones, will **_**never**_** be slash. **

**Disclaimer: none of this is mine…**

Chapter One: Fight and Flight

Imladris was usually a place of peace, rest, and comfort for elven prince, Legolas Thranduilion, but not today. Tension hung in the air, almost as dark and foreboding as the clouds overhead. A terrible storm was coming, both outside the last homely house and inside.

The reasons for these very unusual circumstances stood a good distance apart from each other, dealing each other death with their eyes. Legolas whole body posture was tense and angry, and the human across from him was no different. Words spilled from their mouth that they would later regret. Elladan and Elrohir stood between the two, attempting to make peace…or at least to be heard.

"Legolas…Aragorn…this is stupid!" Elladan implored, wanting to end it before too much damage was caused. It made the oldest elf sick at the heart to think of the two best friends fighting.

"No, it's not!" Aragorn shouted red in the face.

"Listen both of you! We can figure this out."

"Really, can we? _That_ elf is too stubborn to listen to anything anybody else would say!" The human was really not the person to be able to talk about being stubborn…they both were.

"Well," Legolas snorted. "I tend to remember a certain human who could never listen to anything except his own voice!"

"Stop IT!" The twins yelled simultaneously. If Legolas and Aragorn did not start throwing punches soon, then the twins certainly would. When they were ignored, Elrohir threw Elladan a glance.

"I think its time we take things into our own hands." he said sourly.

"I couldn't agree more brother." Elladan replied, grateful. Grabbing the two ex-friends, the twins marched them down the hall and to their own rooms with strict orders not to leave till dinner.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

Legolas sat on his bed, fuming. He had counted that human as a friend…had trusted him. Obviously that was a misplaced trust! Abruptly finding the need to be moving, Legolas began to pace his room in endless circles. His anger was building by the second, and he did nothing to stop it. Replaying the argument in his mind, Legolas could not help but feel hurt. The man's words had stung him.

_Your just an act…Prince, huh, think yourself so high and mightily, well guess what― your not….If you were born into a _normal_ family like the rest of us, than we might never have meet, and my life would not be so bad. _

Legolas let out a soft growl, he wasn't even supposed to be here! The prince had come in the late fall, for what was supposed to be a very fast trip. Hopefully just over a month. Two week traveling, a few days in Rivendell, and the trip back. However, the early snow storm had changed those plans. Snow filled the mountain pass, banning any travelers, even elves from crossing.

To be completely truthfully, though, Legolas had been glad at this turn of events…now he wished to be back at home and away from the human.

Just over in the next room, Aragorn was having similar thoughts. His anger over the whole incident was so great that when he had first walked in, he kicked the bed post. Bad idea. Limping around his room, the ranger chewed his bottom lip. Anger rising higher and higher, the man though he might just explode with it.

The next few hours passed slowly for both elf and ranger and soon they were making their way down to dinner where the twins awaited. Elrond had been called away for an urgent meeting and was not present; if he had been then things might have turned out differently.

Legolas arrived first. He stood outside the door for minute listings to the twins tease each other before entering. He was dressed in one of his best tunics, a light silken slivery blue one. And just like a mighty prince did he look. Sitting down in his usually spot, he glared hard at Aragorn's empty-spot, before smiling at the twins; it never reached his eyes.

The twins exchanged frustrated glances; it was clear that Legolas anger had not cooled in the few hours alone.

Aragorn entered a few minutes later, and compared to the elven prince, looked indeed like the dirty ranger he could be. Glaring at Legolas, he angrily pulled his chair out and slammed himself into it.

"Now that we are all present we can eat!" Elrohir said, fake cheerfulness clear in his voice.

"Indeed, I'm starving!" Elladan played along. The next few moments were silent as the two ex-friends bad moods seemed to rub off on the twins.

"Pass the butter, Elladan." the human requested his voice sour. It would have been just as easy to ask Legolas, but they were not on speaking terms. Elladan passed it to Legolas, who reached over and passed it to Elrohir who passed it to Aragorn. The human, however, pushed the platter away angrily.

"Well, the prince is too good to pass the butter to a mere mortal." he spat, looking for an excuse to get angry.

"Estel!" Elrohir hissed, silence was better than insults. The man just shot him a glance before giving the wood elf a small smirk. Legolas slammed his knife and fork down, shaking slightly with anger.

"I believe that _you_ were the one to good to speak to me!" Legolas charged with an icy voice.

"Ha," Aragorn snorted, "I asked Elladan for it, what's wrong with that."

"Oh, that is right, avoid any responsibility for your own actions."

"Legolas…" Elladan groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Elladan!" the wood-elf said anger clear. Before he could get more out, the ranger interrupted.

"Leave him, older brother. Let him make his own decisions…though childish they may be." Aragorn sneered.

"Why!" Legolas cried, jumping to his feet. The elf pushed the chair back so hart that it crashed to the floor. "I am more than 2,000 years older than you…and much wiser than your pitifully human years."

"OK, both of you, go take a time out!" Elrohir yelled realizing that this could get ugly. The twin was ignored as the human and elf continued to yell at each other. Jumping to their feet the twins rushed to the rescue. Outside the gates of Imladris, the snow began to fall quickly and heavily, covering the ground within minutes.

"Break it up! The silence game is starting NOW!" the two peace seeking elves shouted, adding their voices to the chaos. The small private dining room was filled with all four voices, making hearing anything almost impossible.

The shocked silence that followed was even quieter than it might have been. Every eye turned to Aragorn with astonished looks across their faces. Legolas eyes held deep hurt and confusion, which quickly flashed to anger.

"He-he didn't mean it." Elladan said softly.

"Yes he did."

"Yes, I did." Aragorn and Legolas said almost at the exact same time. "He will never be wanted or needed here again." Aragorn stubbornly repeated. All his emotions were being lead by furry…but below that his heart was breaking in grief at saying such words…words that he would come to regret and loathe before long.

"Well," Legolas bean his icy blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I can tell when I am unwanted." The elf's clam and rational voice scared the twins,

"Don't even think about it Legolas." Elrohir warned, the prince didn't even acknowledged the words, just kept advancing slowly on Aragorn.

"I will take my leave of you, Isildur's heir. Do not look for me again." willing around the Prince of Mirkwood stormed form the room.

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" Elladan commanded Elrohir before turning to Aragorn.

Elrohir ran from the room, looking desperately around of Legolas. The wood-elf was already gone for sight, however. Guessing that Legolas would head for his room first, the elf turned that direction. Arriving there he banged loudly on the smooth wooden door.

"Legolas let me… in." he began but trailed off as the door swung open, revealing an empty room. "Legolas!" Elrohir shouted glancing around for the elven prince. Making a split-second decision, he rushed from the room, heading to the stables this time. Reaching the front door, he stepped outside just in time to hear a loud bang. Pushing his legs even faster, he stopped short when he realized it was too late.

Standing alone in the cold, he watched sadly as the gates of his home swung closed. Walking heavily back to the stable, he confirmed what he already knew. Legolas was gone, the empty stable proving the fact. Turning his back to the stall, a piece of folded parchment caught his eye. Bending over, he picked it up. Unfolding it, he found his and Elladan names written across the top in Legolas elegant hand writing.

"_Elladan and Elrohir,_

_If you are reading this than I presume that something went wrong at dinner. If I did not tell you, than I am telling you now. I have gone back to Mirkwood. Do not watch for me, you probably thinking that there is no way for me to get back. I will find a way to get pass the mountain. When I get back to Mirkwood, I'll attempt to get a letter or message across to you. The human can contact me if he feels like it._

―_Legolas Thranduilion" _

Closing his eyes in despair, Elrohir trudged back to the house to share the new turn of events with his brothers.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

Legolas angrily brushed his flying hair out his face. The prince had dropped his letter in a likely place to be seen and hoped the twins would forgive him, but he had needed to get away from there. He had not even stopped to grab traveling clothes, still wearing the fancy apparel from dinner. Now racing along the snowy path ways, Legolas regretted his lack of preparation. He hadn't even grabbed weapons, except for the small knife boot he always carried with him, nor supplies.

Legolas and his faithful mare traveled all night and into the morning, though that was not clear as it was snowing too hard to tell. And they were making good time considering the circumstances. But the prince had to face the facts; if he didn't stop soon he could be in big trouble. The snow whirled past, blinding him and confusing him of his path.

The horse neighed loudly, tossing her head.

"It's ok girl" Legolas soothed, patting her neck, while his elven eyes gazed into the world of whiteness. Urging the reluctant horse forward, Legolas sat up higher examining the layout around them.

"I think we missed a turn back there." the elf's voice was uncertain, but he felt that something was extremely wrong here. Turning his horse around, the prince nudged her forward with his heels. They had to get out there soon, Legolas sense screamed. Unfortunately, the elf had put his horse into a too fast pace for the conditions they were in. The poor horses hoof connected with a patch of ice, there was no stopping it and the faithful beast went down.

As they tipped to the side, Legolas shouted in surprise attempting to get the horse under control. It was of no use and both went down heavily on Legolas side. Hitting the cold stony and icy path, Legolas cried out as blinding pain shot up his body. A second later his head hit the ground and he knew no more.

Rolling over, his horse stood up and pranced nervously by her master's side, willing him to get up. When Legolas didn't, the horse bent her head down and pushed Legolas body with her nose. The prince rolled limply over. Snorting with distress the horse tried again…and again. Legolas gave no reaction whatsoever. The horse head suddenly shot up and letting out a crazed whiny pushed Legolas harder, only to get the same results.

The mare was obviously scared of something close by and she reared with look of panic, if there ever could be on a horse. Bringing her hoofs down she bolted, leaving her master behind in the thickly falling snow.

**TBC…**

**It's only chapter one, and I already dropping a cliffie…opps *smiles evilly while laughing***

**Ok. guys, you've got to tell me honestly what you think of this plot. I know that it is very unlikely for our two friends to fight, but hey, as long as they make up eventually, no harm done, right?! **

**Thank you to all you amazing people who reviewed the ending of **_**Crimson Stains **_**I loved each and every one of them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow, I never anticipated such results! You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: not mine…they all belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. **

Chapter Two: Trouble

The first thing that returned to Legolas was the bitter cold. He did not believe that he had even been this cold before, his limbs felt frozen to the ground. Realizing that one of his hands was twisted in weird position under his body, the prince rolled to the side, crying out as he did.

His chest hurt quite a bit, along with his head, hips and leg. Opening his eyes, Legolas found that it was still snowing thickly. Groaning, he realized that he had no idea where his horse was. Carefully pushing himself up to his knees, the elf knew one thing. He had to keep moving least he freeze to death. The natural ability not to feel the cold had abounded him in his wounded state, forsaking him at the worst of times.

Getting clumsily to his feet, the prince found that his left leg would not support his weight and he crashed to the ground, wrenching a cry from his lips as he landed on cracked ribs. Lying there on the ground, shiver violently, Legolas realized that his only hope was that his faithful mare had made it back to Rivendell and was bringing back the twins and Aragorn.

As this thought crossed his mind, Legolas heart broke, just now remembering the hurtful words he and the ranger had exchanged. A tear slipped down his cheek, warming the skin for a second before freezing against his face.

"What kind of friend have I been?" Legolas whispered in horror. _I do not blame Estel for the things he said…I deserved them. _No, Legolas would not expect Aragorn to come looking for him, why should he after what Legolas had said to him?

A look of pure determination filled the elf's heart and face. He would just have to make it back to Rivendell and apologies for the wrong and hurtful things he had said. As Legolas readied himself for pain, a soft sound came drifting through the heavy snow.

Lifting his head off the ground, Legolas watched in amazement as through the white snow a shape appeared, a figure. Aragorn! His heart screamed, though in reality in never could have been the human. As the figure came closer it was obviously a human. The man began to run towards him with great haste, once he spotted him.

"Estel, mellon-nin," Legolas mouthed, to shocked to speak. The man dropped to his knees giving Legolas the first real look at the human…a second before cold metal was pressed against his throat. This man, whoever he was, was most certainly not Aragorn. Legolas took a deep breath, causing the blade to cut lightly in the soft flesh.

"Prince Legolas…so nice for you to join us. Saves us a trip," the man drawled lazily. As he spoke several large men appeared beside him.

"How do you know my name?!" Legolas spat,

"That is for me to know." the human said coolly. "Get up!" he order his voice growing hard.

"Who are you?" the captive elf demanded, not making a move.

"I ask the questions, not you… Now move!" still Legolas made no move.

"Do you need encouragement…" the man hissed, faster than the eye could see the man slashed the knife down, cutting a deep gash into Legolas's arm. Stiffing, Legolas did not cry out. Rising slowly and mockingly, the prince prayed that his leg would hold his weight.

It did, buckling slightly and Legolas stood tall, giving the human a glare. Blood dripped down his arm soaking the silver tunic he wore and landing on the white snow.

"Tie him up!" the evil man ordered. As instructed two men walked hesitantly forward, unwinding a length of rope as they went. Reaching out, they both made fast grabs for the elf, Legolas, however, was quicker. Punching the first man in the face, Legolas knocked him to the ground. Using the distraction, the warrior pulled his small knife from his boot and attacked the second man, who was rushing at him. They fought for a few furious seconds before Legolas knife sank deep into the man's chest.

Jumping back, Legolas pulled his knife free, turning quickly he was unprepared for hard punch straight to his face. Stumbling back Legolas landed hard on the ground, cursing his cracked ribs. Before he could leap back to his feet the man was upon him. Wrestling for control of the knife, they both landed back on the ground.

The elf's captor stood with a look of distaste across his face…his man was being beaten by an elf, and an injured one at that. Rolling his eyes the man pointed at the prince,

"I don't care what you do, just tie that elf up! And leave him alive!" he yelled at the burly men who were just standing. Glancing at each other, they jumped as one on top of the tumbling two. The scuffle only lasted a few minutes and when the men finally backed off, two of the men were holding tightly to Legolas arms, which were bond already.

Legolas looked the worse for wear form the scuffle. Blood spilled freely form from his nose and arm and bruises were darkening across his face, the silver tunic was ripped and torn. Despite this, though, a look of defiance remained on his face, hatred burning deep in the blue eyes.

The hatred was matched in the eyes of his captor. Two of his best men were dead, one with a stabbed heart and one with a slit throat. Walking slowly forward, he gripped his captives injured arm and whispered a threat.

"You will pay for their lives, I assure you." Turning away he snapped his fingers. The two men holding the elf pushed him forward roughly. Legolas took each step with haughty indifference, his body hurt but he was _not_ going to let the men know.

"Come my elvish prince. I have some questions for you…and maybe some time for a game." His true intentions were clear and Legolas felt a shiver go up his spine, this was not going to end well for him. His captor mounted a large black horse while Legolas was thrown across the saddle of a different one and they disappeared into the falling snow.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

"Did you find him?!" Aragorn shouted, running down the steps to face his older brothers. The twins swung off their snow soaked cloaks, before turning sorrowfully to their young brother.

"No," Elladan said, discouragement clear in his voice. The blizzard had forced Aragorn to let go of his pride, there was too much worrying to do. The snow storm had ranged for days, not allowing any of them to leave their home. Or come back in for that matter. They all knew that Legolas should have come back; he was not stupid enough to try and travel in that kind of weather, but Legolas, it seemed, had vanished.

"Tomorrow we'll try again. The snow might be a little easier to get through then and we can go farther." the youngest twin said softly.

"Let me go this time!" Aragorn begged. The twins had refused his company, stating that it would be too easy for the human to become ill. The ranger had vehemently disagreed with this fact but the twins had won in the end. "I am not going to get sick just by riding in the snow!" Aragorn protested again as the twins shook their heads.

"Don't worry, Estel, well find him." Elladan said wrapping an arm around the human's shoulders.

"How can I not?!" Aragorn cried jerking away. "I _drove_ him away. This is all my fault!" he said mournfully, his face was buried in his hands. Ever so gently, arms encircled him again and both of his brothers pulled him close. Aragorn lent into their embrace, comforted ever so slightly.

No matter how much comfort his brothers could give, though, his heart would not find rest till he had found Legolas and begged for his forgiveness.

"I will find you mellon-nin." Aragorn swore to himself later that night as he lay restlessly in bed. "There will be no rest for me till I do." With this burning desire in his heart a brilliant, but foolish, idea entered his brain.

Sliding out of his warm bed, he dressed quickly pulling his warmest clothes over this body. Shrugging on his winter coat and cloak to go with it, he shoved on a pair of gloves. Fishing his battered pack out from under the bed, he filled it with a few extra clothes and other necessities. The last thing he did in his room was buckle his sword to his hip.

Sneaking out and past the twin's rooms, the ranger carefully grasped the door knob to Legolas's room and turned it. The door opened noiselessly and the ranger slipped in. Gathering Legolas pack, he threw a couple extra pairs of clothes and a cloak or two. Balancing the elf's weapons in his hands, Aragorn decided against bringing them, he needed to travel swiftly and lightly. Aragorn, unfortunately, did not think to grab his small bow, leaving only with knives and a sword

The man only made two more quick stops before leaving the last homely house. One to the healing supplies and one to the kitchen, filling one pack to the brim with herbs, bandages, while the other he filled with food. Stepping outside, he was glad to find it had stopped snowing.

Making his way stealthy towards the stables, he and his horse left swiftly. Never once did Aragorn look back, he _had_to find Legolas. He would die before he stopped looking.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

As much as the human wanted to see Legolas…Legolas desperately hoped that the man was nowhere near him.

"I'll ask one more time, prince! Who is Isildur heir and where is he. I know that you know him so do not try to deny it!" the icy tone of his captor sent a shiver up the elf's back, this wasn't going to end well.

"No one knows if any of that line even still existed, not to say who it is." Legolas lied, trying to relax against the hard wooden post he was chained too. The past few days had been a nightmare for the young elf, but he expected that it was about to become a lot worse. After leaving the small area where he had been captured, they had traveled for a long distance, before making camp in a small clearing.

The smack of flesh on flesh rang through the room.

"Don't lie to me." the man hissed, his face almost pressed against Legolas's. Legolas remained silent, looking his captor in the face without fear.

Slowly the next hour passed, for Legolas anyway. By the time that they finally left Legolas alone, he was barely conscious, his back was a bloody mess and purple bruises covered his chest and face.

They left him there, not giving him a second though. As his mind drifted back and forth, Legolas's one thought was that he desperately hoped the he would find the chance to escape and go back to Imladris. He had to apologize to Aragorn, if it was the last thing he did.

**TBC…**

**Legolas has got himself into a load of trouble, and that ranger is off on his own! Leaving without even telling the twins…*tut tut***

**Review Responses: **

**Paris-Never-Ended22: **There's going to be a lot of suspense, so might as well get us to it! And yes, I adore torturing my favorite elf!

**imaginariamente: **Thanks! I am glad you like it so far!

**sarathestarkidranger: **wow, thanks! and of course there is going to be lots of angst, I seriously seem to be unable to write anything without it!

**Jyhryijrk nkfehi/M/Tree/Ghost/Nyan2002/Spiderman: **haha, I promise that I will update every Tuesday and Friday! Thanks so much for reviewing and liking this so much!

**StarShadow Sword: **Hannon le! I am thrilled that you liked that part, I love writing the twins so much!

**Exotic Nightmare: **Thanks so much! Legolas didn't freeze…yet he got kidnapped, not sure that that's any better. Well, the ranger is finally doing something!

**robinsmum: **I am glad! I hope you also have an awesome year! Legolas's will probably need that blanket!...the poor guy ;)

**NIghtRunner144: **I am glad that you think it is! And no, it is not a squeal, just another random adventure with the two.

**Legolas Lover: **Thanks!

**The Phantom Dragon: **hehehe I am so very evil! Back to the stuff you like, right!

**Doves1993: **You guess it! You were so right! Thanks for reviewing!

**MarMighty: **I totally understand that, I do it all the time with stories I read!Thanks so much!

**ShadowHawq35: **I am glad! Hers another update!

**tigerra79: **I actually have no idea what cause d the fight…I was have a hard time coming up with anything but if you have any ideas I would love to hear them, and then I might add a flash back. And yes, I am torturing Legolas again. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N a big hannon le to everyone who has followed/favorite this, and a special big thanks to those who have reviewed! I love reading each and every one! :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine... **

Chapter Three: help!

Elladan and Elrohir stood in shocked silence, a look of murder on their faces.

"I am _so_ going to kill that boy when he gets back!" Elrohir muttered.

"He is defiantly getting the tongue lashing of his life when he gets back!" Elladan growled, almost shaking with furry that their younger brother had just upped and left them for the unknown. Elrohir suddenly groaned, running a hand over his face before giving his brother a fearful look.

"What is ada going to say?" he asked. Elladan swore under his breath. They were going to be in so much trouble when their father got back to discover the missing ranger and elf.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

Aragorn had been traveling for a day, making as good as time as possible. He feared that his over protective brothers might have followed him, forcing him to return home with them and wanted to put as much distance as possible between them.

Unfortunately, it seemed as if Legolas truly had disappeared and Aragorn could find no clue. Little did he know that his first clue was just a little ways ahead. Hearing a soft and panicked neigh, Aragorn's ears perked up. Dismounting he waded through the deep snow coming upon a large collection of rocks. Swiftly clambering over the top of the rocks, he gasped with horror and fell back, leaning against the rocks.

"Oh, Valar no, please!" he whispered, his knees buckling. He had been hoping to find some sign of Legolas…but the horse was alone with no master, confirmed that Legolas was in trouble. When the feeling came back into his legs, Aragorn slide down the rocks coming to aid the horse.

The poor mare's reigns had been caught in the rocks and branches and it had been unable to free itself. Reaching down in a daze, the human quickly freed the mare.

"Where's your master?" he asked softly petting the horse's mane and looking him over for injuries. What he found did not please him, the horse was thinner than normal, and it's shinny coat was ragged with dirt and twigs caught in her mane. This only proved that Legolas must be out there alone, injured...for who knew how long! Aragorn thought worriedly, while leading the weak horse over to his own stallion. Digging out some food, he feed Legolas's mare.

"Do you know which way your master went…" Aragorn asked again, taking his reigns and mounting. The mare shook her head neighing worriedly. "Go on…show me." the man begged. The mare slowly started down a path, leading the man along.

Aragorn's progress was slowed greatly by having the weak creature along, and he made much worse time than he or Legolas could afford…but the horse was his only clue to where Legolas was. They traveled on like for a day and the ranger begin to understand what had happened, to some extent. In the midst of the blizzard, Legolas had taken a wrong turn and something had happened there.

On the morning of the third day since the man had left, he stumped upon a body. Rubbing his bruised shins, Aragorn turned around, heart freezing with sudden panic. Quickly turning the body over, he breathe again. It was not Legolas. Searching the nearby area, the ranger found the other body, this time imbedded with an elven knife. Aragorn knew very well whose knife that was and, after yanking it from the dead man's body and cleaning it of old blood, stuck it in his belt. He would return it to Legolas as soon as possible.

Working quickly and efficiently, Aragorn scoured the clearing for any sign of Legolas. However, upon finding horse dung and much of it…the ranger began to carry a new fear. One that his friend had been taken captive and was in deep trouble. By time he had come to this conclusion, night was close upon them and Aragorn was forced to bed down.

The next morning rose with a bright sun and clear skies. Aragorn rose with a dark foreboding sense and a cloudy conscious, turning to face the two animals he had been traveling with, he unstrapped them of their burdens.

"Now, my friends, we must take a different path." the ranger whispered softly. He didn't know what was ahead, but it was easier to hide one man than one man and two horses. Slapping the horses backsides, he sent them on their way.

Walking as quickly as he could in the deep snow, Aragorn was glad to find the snow lessened a little ways on and quickly took advantage of it moving as fast as possible.

Anger burned deep within him, the ranger was ready to find and kill theses men who had hurt his friend, his brother.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

_Several days later_

Legolas weakly lifted his heavy head when the small opening in his cell door was thrown open and a water skin was thrown in, lading with a soft thud. Legolas lowered his head once the small portion of light was gone, leaving him in complete darkness.

Turning his hazy gaze to the water, Legolas did not even attempt to reach it. It was useless. His wrist were chained to the wall behind, forcing him to stay in almost the exact same position the whole time.

_I am dying._ Legolas thought calmly and not for the first time. The last few weeks had been a nightmare for the elf. Torture session followed torture session….and to make matter worse he had not seen a single ray of sunlight in that whole time. No scrap of food had been seen for days and he was no more than skin and bones. He would not last much longer and he knew it.

_At least Aragorn isn't here to suffer the same fate! _This was the one condolences for the elf. He desperately regretted the harshly spoken words that he would never take back, the way he had glared at his friend. Those would be the last things that Aragorn would remember about him and it tore at his heart. If he could turn back time…but he couldn't.

"Oh, mellon-nin," he croaked. "I hope you know I didn't mean it. I hope you are saf―" Legolas broke off coughing, his broken ribs screaming in protest. Pain was nothing new to this elf, he didn't believe there was a single inch of him that did not throb with agony. Closing his eyes, Legolas leaned about against the stone.

Unwilling, the nightmares that had been plaguing him popped before his mind; one of Aragorn lying still in a pool of blood with Rhavan standing over him. Rhavan was what Legolas had finally starting calling the man, as Rhavan had yet to give away his real name. It meant wild man, it his own tounge. Though Rhavan was not wild, he could act it at times and Legolas was certain the man was half-mad.

The prince starting coughing again and this time was unable to stop. Gasping for breath, bright light invaded his vision and he felt himself slump forward, straining against his bonds. After a while, it stopped and the archer lent back against the wall again…praying that his death would be a quick on.

Little did the prince of Mirkwood know that his salvation was just outside his door, pressing a key into the lock. Aragorn had run long and hard, only stopping for rest from fear that he might make a mistake from exhaustion. The men's tracks had not been hard to follow but they were on horseback and he was on foot. After arriving at the fortress, he had found a good cave, not too far away and well concealed and had spent the last five days working out an escape plan.

Those days had been pure torture for the man, every second he feared that he was too late and Legolas had been killed… but now at least he was here for his dear, dear, friend. Twisting the key in the lock, he grasped the handle just as a sharp voice cried out

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Aragorn turned slowly, he had learned long ago that if he acted like he was suppose to be here than no one would think any different.

"Taking the prisoner to see the master," he said coolly, praying the man would leave.

"Oh…so you're the new guy, huh. I though the master had sent another guard with you, I mean, this prisoner is an elf! Here we go again, do I have to tell it to every new man we get. Dangerous folks elves are, you should always have at least one more man with you. I'll come help you." Stepping forward next to Aragorn he motioned for him to continue. Grinding his teeth Aragorn did so.

Pushing the door open, he barely suppressed the urge to strangle the man with him and run to Legolas side. But that would throw off all their escape, so he resisted.

The elf looked horrible, worse than Aragorn had ever seen him. His friends face was swollen and bloody, and the little skin he could see through the grime and bruises was strake white. He wore only leggings and to the healer's horror he found that he could see every rib, could tell easily which ones were broken. Legolas breaths were labored and few and Aragorn feared that he would die if not cared for immediately. The man's ire raised a notch, if that was possible.

"Pretty sight, ant it!" the man beside him growled happily. Aragorn could not answer, but forced himself to walk forward calmly and in control. Sliding the key into one of the locks, he watched helplessly as Legolas crashed down as soon as his weight lost its support. Closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch, the man turned the key in the other shackle.

Legolas gave a pained cry as he come in contact with the ground and Aragorn winced, balling his hands into fists to stop them from trembling.

"Get up scum!" Aragorn's new least favorite person in the world yelled harshly as he kicked at the elf's unprotected middle. The archer let out a soft moan and tried to curl into himself, but lacked the strength. Aragorn's eyes light up, a fire burning deep within them and his lip turned up into a snarl.

"Oh, come on elf!" the other man snarled grabbing Legolas by the hair and yanking him to his feet. Legolas swayed dangerously, and would have fallen to the ground again if Aragorn had not rushed forward and grabbed the elf's arm. He had not been able to bear watching this torment continue.

The two men dragged Legolas out of his cell and down the corridor. Legolas stumbled along, desperately trying to appear strong in front of his two tormenters, but was failing miserable. Aragorn's saw red, trying to help the elf along as much as possible without being to noticeable.

"After we drop this scum off than I will show you your new duties." the man offered,

"Han― Thank you." Aragorn replied, seeing Legolas that way had shaken him more than he knew.

Legolas's head come up and turned weakly towards Aragorn, apparently recognizing the voice. When Legolas saw who was dragging him along, his cloudy eyes grew as large as saucers and the little color the prince had drained from his face before his eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp.

"Hey, filth, wake up!" the man snapped, bringing back his fist and punching Legolas hard. The captive elf did not stir however and man looked around. Seeing a maid with a bucket of water nearby, he yanked Legolas from Aragorn's grasp, dragged him over and dunked his head in. The maid scuttled back, not wanting to get into the large man's way.

"Stop it, he is going to drown!" Aragorn said harshly practically running forward,

"Nah, he won't," the man said, thinking the younger human next to him was worried that he would get in trouble if the elf died. "You'd be surprised what his kind can live through, tried and tested!" Just then the elf awoke chocking on the water which immediately filed his lungs. His heart was frozen in fear though. Aragorn was _not_ supposed to be here! The man would be killed as soon as Rhavan found out that he Isildur's heir, and Legolas would be forced to watch.

His captor yanked him out of the water, letting him swing there for a moment as he gasped and coughed raggedly. Turning his face towards Aragorn, Legolas desperately tried to silently communicate the danger he was in. The older man suddenly grabbed him by the hair and began to walk down the hallway.

Aragorn watched the elf, wondering why his eyes were filled with such panic and distress. Legolas cracked lips moved soundlessly but before Aragorn could make sense of his words, the guard called.

"Here we are!" Pushing open the door, the older man led the way into the room. Aragorn was almost sick when he saw what the room was…a torture room. A long wooden table with manacles lay in the center.

The thief abruptly grabbed Legolas, again by the hair, and slammed him roughly down. Unable to stop himself, Legolas cried out, all his body screaming at him. The man paid no heed, instead grabbing the elf with bruising force and locking his wrist into the chains. Turning back to face a dazed Aragorn the man ordered.

"Come, you have some other duties to attend to." Striding quickly from the room he nodded impatiently for Aragorn to follow. Shooting on last desperate look back at Legolas the ranger mouthed the words,

"Hang on." and then he was gone and the door slammed shut.

Legolas lay on the table, his heart racing from fear. _Aragorn is going to die all because of me. He is suppose to be back at home in Imladris!_ His mind cried. The prince was broken out of his thoughts abruptly when an evil voice that he knew well echoed throughout the room.

"I am losing my patience!" his captor snapped angrily bursting through a hidden door. "If Isildur's heir is not found within by the end of the week, you will die! The line to the Thorne of Gondor will die out young prince, no matter how hard to try to hide the truth! I will not see a king return!"

"Better me than him." Legolas replied, a burning fire shinning in his eyes. Aragorn was not going to be found out through him!

"Oh, your death will not be a pleasant one, prince!" Rhavan snarled, grabbing Legolas by the head and slamming him against the wood. Turning away from the prince the evil man picked a medium sized knife from his collection.

"Come to revisit the meaning of pain!" he said laughing harshly.

**TBC...**

**Well, Aragorn is there now, though Legolas is not in that great of condition! opps...*tries to hid an evil grin***

**I had such a hard time coming up with a name for Rhavan, but I guess wild man will have to do. I couldn't work an inslut into a name very well in Elvish. **

**Review Responses:**

**Anonymous: **because he is so much fun to torture! I love being evil towards my favorite elf!

**sarathestarkidranger: **He really does, is because it isso much fun to do! Aragorn will take his turn too...eventually!

**Exotic Nightmare: **freezing is much better...but this is more fun! Thank you very much! **  
**

**The Phantom Dragon: **Now Aragorn is around to hear him scream! *Evil laughter* b

**StarShadow Sword: **Thanks! I'm glad I surprised at least some people!

**Quantum: **Yes, our poor elf is in trouble yet again! Thank you very much!

**NIghtRunner144: **thanks! I am glad that you are confident of that!

**Guartiana: **It's ok, it really is, see now Estel is here to rescue him…maybe. Hahaha thanks so much!

**Tree: **That is not good, but summer is coming!

**Spiderman:** Wow, thanks! I'm sorry about your braces! I am glad that you liked it!

**PacmanInCargoPants5**-0: heheh, you found what happened to the horse! She was stuck! Thank You!

**ShadowHawa35**: We are, very much so! Yup, Aragorn found him alright, though it is yet to be seen if he can save him!

**AquaNerd**: Thanks, and yes, poor Legolas!

**1monster2: **Thanks! I also agree with both you and Paris-Never-Ended22!

**robinsmum: **Nope, they weren't! And Aragorn is defiantly going to need those healing supplies…poor Legolas ;)

**Cielshadow17: **He found our prince, he just hasn't had the opportunity to rescue him yet!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Thanks! and your pleas were answered, he has been found! (Just in a little worse for wear than before!)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Where I live we are catching some of Storm Gandalf (go check it out, it is really called Gandalf! I am now walking around cursing Gandalf xD)but here it is absolutely freezing today…I stepped outside and realized just how I evil I was to poor Legolas and Aragorn by forcing them outside in the cold! **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Four: Escape!

Night was falling once again before Aragorn had the chance to escape from his fellow men. Walking quickly and quietly down to the cell corridor, he prayed to Ilúvatar that no man would be there, the man did not think that he could pull off another 'my master needs to see the elf' trick. Brushing his hand along the wall, he slipped through the shadows. His heart went out to the elf, _Legolas must be freezing, despite his elven ability not to feel cold. _Even now Aragorn, bundled up with many layers, was cold.

All the day long he kept thinking he could hear Legolas screaming, though he wasn't sure if it was his imagination or for real. The man hated that. Hated that he hadn't been able to rescue Legolas sooner, hated that Legolas was here in the first place.

Fishing the stolen keys from his pocket, he slotted them into the lock. Ever so slowly, he turned the key and waited for the lock to click. It did, and he hesitantly pushed the door open. The hinges squeaked loudly and Aragorn winced throwing himself in and closing the door again. This time, however, he pushed a good size rock between the door and cell, it would not do to be locked in with the prince.

Rushing to Legolas's side, Aragorn fall to his knees and gently cupped the elf's cheek, bringing his head up.

"Legolas…"he whispered, brushing the tangled blonde locks away. His voice caught and he starred helplessly at his friend. The elf was covered with new busies and his face was even paler if that was possible. His breathing was hard and labored, freezing the man's blood. Legolas stirred, jerking away from his touch as if he had been burned. Aragorn exhaled slowly, the careless words he had shouted must have done more harm than he had known.

"Never." the prince muttered, eyes flashing open and staring widely around.

"Legolas, its me, Estel." Aragorn whispered a soft sob in his voice as he leaned forward and gently kissing Legolas bruised and bloody brow.

"Estel…?" Legolas asked in wonder, seeming to calm before going slack against his bonds. Aragorn's heart thudded painfully and he reached forward to shake Legolas worriedly, but the prince tensed up of his own accord. His blue eyes jerked open and he started with horror at the human. "You must leave. Now!" he hissed, his words slurred.

"Don't worry, Legolas. We are leaving right now, trust me, I am not staying a minute longer than I have too." Aragorn assured, looking the elf in the eye.

"Ara― Estel you don't understand. They _cannot_ find you, Rhavan is looking for Isildur's heir! I've―" here Legolas was forced to brake off. Harsh coughs racked his thin form, forcing a cry of strangled pain from his abused body.

Aragorn's eyes grew wide as he realized what he meant. Legolas had been tortured so that these…these creatures could find HIM! Hate boiling within him, Aragorn ever so gently placed a hand on his friend's chest, feeling the racing heart beat.

"How does he know?" he asked, knowing that the fact that his line still existed was not common.

"He has heard stories…" Legolas rasped. "He has no idea who you are, just the Lord Elrond knows and has taken me into his confidence." He stopped for a second, sucking in his breath, his face paling a shade more.

"Shh…no more talk." Aragorn said softly, his eyes still burning with anger. Legolas nodded weakly, before shifting, trying to take the pressure off his hurting wrists. Shaking slightly with fury Aragorn slid the correct key in the shackles that held Legolas prisoner.

"No," Legolas weakly begged. "I am too weak to be able to escape, now. Leave me and go…while you have the chance." Aragorn shook his head firmly.

"It is either both of us or neither of us." he growled. As Legolas first wrist fell from the chains, Aragorn moved closer, holding Legolas up while he worked on the second one. Legolas opened his mouth to try again, but was cut off with a cry of pain as he slide imply into Aragorn's waiting arms. Moving even a inch hurt.

Aragorn caught him deftly, trying to hold the elf up without causing more damage or pain. For just a second, the human forgot about the urgency of getting out of there and just held his friend close. Pressing his cheek against Legolas hair, the human pulled the elf a little tighter against him. He frowned feeling the coolness of Legolas clammy skin.

The prince sucked in a breath as Aragorn pulled him close, it hurt, but he was willing to give the ranger the contact he needed. Closing his eyes tiredly, he rested against the man's warm shoulder. A warm cloak was draped around his bare shoulders and Legolas eyes snapped, opening his mouth to protest. However, Aragorn placed a gently finger over a split lip.

"You are freezing, mellon-nin, do not try to deny it." Legolas slowly closed his mouth. "Come let us be rid of this place!" Aragorn continued with undisguised hatred. Gently hauling Legolas to his feet, he slapped a hand over his friends mouth as a cry of pain escaped.

"Shh…I know it's hard, but silence is essential." Legolas nodded his eyes screwing up as he lent heavily against his friend, taking as much weigh as possible off of his feet.

"I'm afraid I will not get far." Legolas confessed his voice unrecognizable with pain. He used his right hand to grip the man's shoulder tightly for support, his left hand he cradled close to his chest.

"Then I will carry you!" Aragorn said with quite authority. Moving Legolas arm across his shoulder he easily supported Legolas insanely thin weight. Frowning he glanced at the elf, "When was the last time you had some proper food?" he asked. He had carried Legolas enough times to know how much he usually weighed…and this was nothing compared to what he was use to. Light though elves were, this was just not right..

Legolas just shrugged, wincing as they began to walk. He didn't want to admit that the last time he had more than just a small scrape of bread was before their fight. It was only his elven endurance that kept him alive and even that was failing.

The prince's feet were burning with agony and he was feeling more light-headed than usual. Sweat began to bead on his brow and his breathes came in gasps, He swollen hard, gagging slightly as his stomach threatened to revolute at the pain he was.

Aragorn growled slightly, if he caught one of these men, they would die! His anger immediately turned to concern when Legolas breathing suddenly hitched. Pulling the elf closer, the healer careful monitored each uneven breath, though there was nothing he could do if anything did happen. Legolas leaned his head against the man's shoulder, moaning softly into the fabric.

The injured elf let Aragorn lead him forward, his eyesight was beginning to blur and his legs felt like jelly. Aragorn suddenly picked up the pace slightly and Legolas tried to keep up, but his sluggish mind was unable to convince his feet to go any faster, if anything they slowed down. His body was failing him and he knew it.

"Estel…" Legolas gasped, so silently that the human almost missed it.

"Stay with me, Legolas Greenleaf!" the human urged, the slurred word scared him, but what scarred him more was when Legolas's head rolled limply to the side. "Legolas?" he whispered urgently. Legolas eye's flickered once before he went completely limp. Aragorn swore under his breath. This would not help things. Quickly checking his friend's pulse, he found it racing. Swinging the light elf across his shoulder, he continued on his way, knowing that he could not care for Legolas properly till they got away.

It took every skill that he possessed for Aragorn to slink from shadow to shadow without getting caught. He was a mere ghost flitting through the night. And he almost made it the whole way without been seen.

The man who caught them was a guard, one that Aragorn had seen through the day. The guard's face was one of horror when he stumbled onto the two friends. "Just what do you think you are doing?!" he hissed,

"I'm leaving." Aragorn retorted, holding his head high. The hand which wasn't wrapped around Legolas thighs closed over the pommel of his sword. The older man frowned

"One word and you will never make it two steps." he said drawing his sword. "There _was _something about you that I didn't like. Who are you anyone?" Aragorn's anger flared, but he knew he could never fight with Legolas hanging over his back. Watching the man carefully Aragorn crouched down, gently sliding Legolas off.

The guard took advantage of this however and charged. Aragorn dropped Legolas roughly to the ground and grabbed a hidden dagger form his coat. Legolas fell hard on the snowy ground and rolled a few feet away.

Aragorn knew that he could make no noise in this fight, so as the guard came at him, he rolled to the side. Swinging around, the ranger lunged forward, but missed as he was forced to doge the sword. The ranger had no idea why his man was staying silent, but he was glad for it.

The guard suddenly used the unconscious elf for his advantage, leaping forward towards the still being. Aragorn was forced to leap in front of his friend, throwing his body forward and knocking into the man. Freeing his hands, the other man grabbed Aragorn and smashed his head into the ground.

The movement dazed Aragorn for jus a second, long enough for the man to do it again. Head swimming, the ranger fought back, reaching up and plunging his knife into his foe's arm while using a hand to cover the guard's mouth. Yanking his knife out, he clubbed the man hard over the head.

The guard fell without a sound, crumpling atop the human. Head swimming, Aragorn did not even stopping to see if the man was dead or alive, either one was fine with him. He just needed to get Legolas out of there.

Getting a firm hold of the man he dragged him back, pushing him in a small crevice before wiping snow over the trail. Sheathing his knife, he stumbled a little ungracefully back to Legolas side. Little did he know how much he would later regret that decision.

Kneeling next to the prone figurer, the ranger was just raising him up when a breathy moan escaped his friend's lips. Freezing, he lowered him back down and covered his mouth with his hand. Bending low Aragorn whispered.

"Not a sound my friend, escape is close." Legolas screwed up his face and let out another muffled moan. "Hush, mellon-nin," he said just slightly louder. He knew that the elf could hear him, reaching up he placed a hang against the prince's cheek. Legolas stirred again, eyelids fluttering, before going completely lax, waking being too much for his wounded body.

Aragorn bit his lip frustrated that his friend was unconscious again. Carefully, the human once again throw him over his shoulder and made his way stealthy along, ignoring the pounding in his own head.

**TBC…**

**Well, the rest of it should be easy…right?! **

**Review Responses: **

**imaginariamente: **Thank you, and here is the next update! :) (THis will be fast for you!)

**MarMighty: **Thanks! You didn't even have to wait that long for this update!

**Exotic Nightmare: **He is in pretty horrible state isn't he! Yes, Aragorn was in a bit of a daze last time, it is true!

**Cielshadow17: **Now it two down, one to go. He rescued Legolas, but still has to get out of there!

**Nearing Midnight: **no, it is you guys who spoil me with awesome reviews! And if I can come up with an good reason for fighting I will put it in there. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them!

**Escaped Ninja: ***flicks cookie crumbs off shirt* Thank you very much!

**HarmonySoundown: **haha, this time there wasn't too much of a cliffe, I mean I could have stopped it when the guard found them! Thanks so much!

**Guartiana: ***hands over a dollar bill* To help with the blanket! I dream of cheese…and you are not random, you just think faster than everyone else! (I say this all the time about myself!) Hannon le, mellon nin!

**Paris-Never-Ended22: **There's a lot I _could _do to him…I just have to decide what next! Thanks!

**Kenji Hyuga White tiger:** Nothing is better than when one of them in injured, though I prefer for it to be Legolas though…thank you very much for reviewing!

**Sarathestarkidranger: **Thanks! They are, they defiantly are cutting it close, and that's where all the fun comes in!

**ElrondofImladris: **This is much worse than orcs! His disguise lasted for while, though I'm sure _he_ would have appreciate it if it had lasting longer…

**LILEVILONE96: **He's saving him right now! And I wanted more angst so that would be why it didn't happen…but now it is! Let me just say…he is going to miss that bow before the story is over! And I actually have no idea what they are fighting about…I would love to hear some suggestions! Thanks!

**tigerra79: **He almost got caught….got a knock on the head as well to go with it! I'm sure Aragorn had a fun day…getting to work for the man torturing his friend (I wonder if he got his day's wages for it! jk)

**ShadowHawq35: **He didn't react very well, he kinda freaked out. Thanks!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Aragorn sure will need those supplies soon! And they will need a fire, it is cold out there!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow, you guys always amaze me with your epicenes. **

**Disclaimer: not mine…**

Chapter Five: Healing Fun

The Valar blessed the two and for once an escape went like it was supposed too. The men guarding the gates were drunk to oblivion and all the rest were in the tavern. Swiftly Aragorn fled through the night with Legolas to the mountain cave. The man hoped with all his heart that he would never set eyes on those men and town again!

Staggering into the chosen cave, Aragorn puffed hard. His head was pounding painfully and his breath froze in the air around him creating small white clouds as the wind whipped relentless at them, freezing both to the bone. Gently laying the still elf on a blanket that he had laid out earlier, the human rubbed his cold hands trying to bring back the warmth.

Turning to the dead fire, he quickly restocked it before lighting, needing to warm his hands before doing anything else. Turning back to Legolas with fingers that would now work, Aragorn began to assess the many wounds that the elf had sustained. Finishing a quick examination, he swiftly went back out and scooped up a pot full of snow. Placing this on the now hot fire to melt, he waited.

While waiting the man carefully ran his hands through the tangled mess of blonde hair, feeling for any abnormal bumps. Aragorn didn't find any serious head wounds for which he was grateful, though the state of Legolas's hair saddened the man. Usually it was such a bright, neat and clean gold. Now it was a knotted and his warrior braids frayed, its color was barely desirable as gold. Crimson stained it in spots, turning the locks a nasty color.

Seeing that the water was hot, Aragorn thoroughly cleaned his friend's body of blood and grime, revealing many more of Legolas injures. Bruises decorated the elf in every fashion, some were a deep black and blue, others were yellow and some were practically gone. The human found just as many fading scares causing his blood to boil.

"How did you ever survive?" he said sadly, currently running the cloth over Legolas's freshly torn and whipped back. As excepted he received no reply.

An hour went by before Aragorn had finished tending to the worst of the wounds. Legolas was not in good shape. In of themselves the wounds were not terrible, painful yes, not but not life threatening. But adding them all up, including how they had starved and dehydrated the elf…it was going to be a long battle.

The prince laid still, the color of his skin matching the many bandages bond around him. His strength was seriously depleted, even though Aragorn had done all he could to boost it up. Aragorn sighed, resting his hand against Legolas throat and feeling the fast pulse, cataloging the elf's many injuries in his mind. Luckily, no concussion, a broken left wrist, whipped back, four broken ribs, severally bruised if not fractured hip bone…but the one injure that really made the man cringe was Legolas feet.

The underside of his feet had been slashed, stabbed and cut. It had been a bloody mess to fix, skin clung in pieces and glimpses of white bone could be seen in some spots. Aragorn had stitched it back together as best as he could before swathing them in bandages, but it made him sick to think about the pain it must have caused. Legolas would not be back on his feet for several days at least.

Ever so gently wrapping Legolas cold form in blankets, he pulled his limp body up and into his lap. Cradling the prince close, the ranger placed one hand under the blankets and on the elf's thin chest, feeling the weak beat beneath his fingers. Blinking back suddenly tears, he pressed his cheek against the elf's still wet hair and let out a soft sob.

"Stay with me, mellon-nin, don't leave me." Pressing the prince's head against his chest, Aragorn continued brokenly, "You have to live, you have to forgive me." A lone tear slid down Aragorn's cheek and into Legolas hair. Fighting against the lump in his throat, he tenderly began to rock the prince back and forth.

The man should be happy, he knew. He had rescued Legolas and they would be able to save the prince…he hoped. But now that Legolas was safe in his arms, Aragorn couldn't deny the fact that it was him that set the prince here. If he hadn't lost his temper and drove the elf away, then Legolas never would have been captured and beaten.

Quietly pouring out his heart to the sleeping elf, Aragorn cuddled him close, drawing comfort from the still body of his friend, whom he hoped would still consider him a brother.

Legolas's mind slipped back and forth between consciousnesses, his mind groggy. He could tell that he was warm, for the first time since…since the fight with Aragorn. That had been so long ago.

Soft breathing reached his ears and Legolas realized that he was being rocked slowly back and forth, held up against a warm body. A callused hand brushed against his brow, before sliding down to rest against his cheek. A light weight was resting against his head and he heard his friend's gentle voice, speaking words of the troubled heart.

_He's safe…_Legolas thought and relief flooded his mind. The human above suddenly sniffed and Legolas attempted to open his heavy eyelids. He was just too weak….his body to exhausted. Now that Legolas was safe and he knew that Aragorn was as well, his body demanded rest. He slowly slipped away again into unconsciousness.

The next time that the prince woke, it was to Aragorn's soft voice calling his name. Shifting ever so slightly, he gasped as pain erupted in his body.

"Shh…" the voice soothed, a hand pulling his head closer to the man's chest. The rocking that the archer had experienced before starting up again and Aragorn's arms tightened around his battered body, pulling him ever closer. Legolas flinched, whimpering, and the arms immediately loosened.

"Forgive me, Legolas," after giving the elf a minute to recover, Aragorn requested, "Can you open your eyes for me?" Aragorn watched hopefully as Legolas's eyelids fluttered. A minute later, they opened. "Good…" the ranger whispered, and, this time remembering Legolas wounds, pulled the elf into a better position.

It had been many hours since the rescued had accrued; it might have even been boarding on a day, as the man had lost track of time. Legolas had improvement in this short time, after being cared for properly. His heart beat was stronger, though still weak, and he had gained some color back to that gaunt face.

"Legolas…"Aragorn called again, tapping the almost asleep elf lightly on the cheek. Legolas moaned slightly, reopening his eyes sluggishly, looking up blankly at Aragorn. "I have some broth here you must eat." the human said, noting the way that Legolas was blinking lethargically. The elf nodded numbly, causing a grin to play across his companions face. The only good thing about Legolas being so out of it was that he didn't fight orders.

Spooning a mouthful of broth into Legolas mouth, he waited patiently for the prince to swallow, before pushing the spoon in again. Legolas sat limply against the man, excepting meekly whatever was done to him. Aragorn frowned, but put his worry to the back of his mind. Right now his only concern was getting more food into the elf, Legolas would need all the nutrients he could get in the coming days.

After only a few spoonfuls, however, Legolas turned his head weakly away. Aragon sighed heavily, "One more…" he asked holding a spoonful of broth just inches away from the thin elf. Legolas shook his head, turning his face so it was pressed against Aragorn's chest, while one hand drifted down to his stomach. Making a face of displeasure, the human laid the spoon in the bowl again. He hadn't expected Legolas to eat a lot; the princes shrunken stomach would not be able to hold much at the moment.

Picking up the water skin that was next to him, he gently turned Legolas head back to face him. Supporting the skin's weight, he pressed it against Legolas cracked lips. The prince obediently took a gulp of water. Lying the water skin back down on the ground, Aragorn shifted the elf to a more comfortable position.

"You―" Legolas began,

"Sleep now, we can talk later." Aragorn commanded, starting to rock again. Legolas slowly drifted off to sleep, his fingers wrapped around Aragorn's wrist, taking comfort in the closeness.

This was how the next few days lasted; Legolas sleeping for long hours, only to have Aragorn wake him long enough to eat something, before quickly falling back into a healing sleep. Aragorn, meanwhile, changed the bandages routinely, washing the wounds each time to insure a lack of infection. His other chores consisted of keeping the cave warm and provide their meager meals.

There had been one moment when Legolas had awoken without Aragorn's prodding. He had been sleeping peacefully, still held against Aragorn body in a hope that they both would stay warmer. Suddenly, the elf moaned, turning restlessly in the man's arms.

Aragorn, who had been dozing lightly, jerked awake.

"Legolas?" he asked, allowing his fingers to brush Legolas face. The elf whimpered, pulling away from his touch. "It is I, Estel…" Aragorn calmed, finger's hovering right over the prince's brow, waiting for Legolas to be soothed before daring to touch him again.

The prince pulled in an agonizing breath, screwing his eyes shut and readying himself for more pain. It really had been a dream. Estel had not rescued him, he would die. A gently voice brought him back to reality and the prince forced his eyes open.

Aragorn's face broke into a grin, seeing recognition dawning in the bright blue eyes. Legolas smiled lightly in return, shifting painfully in the man's arms.

"Just remain still, it will be lease painful." Aragorn suggested, placing a hand on the elf's chest to hold him in place. Legolas ignored him, trying to turn so he could get a better look at the man's face.

"Ouch…" he breathed out under his breath, positive that the man could not hear him.

"I told you it would hurt." the man inisited, seeing the pained expression on his companions face.

"Why…did you find me?" Legolas whispered, already growing tired as his body protested. The question had been nagging at him, however, and he wanted to know the answer.

"I found your horse, she led me to where you had slain those two men and from there I was able to follow them mans tracks." Aragorn explained, thinking that Legolas had mixed up his 'whys' and 'how's'.

"No," the elf mumbled, "_why _did you search for me….after what I….had said?"

"Oh, mellon-nin," Aragorn replied, surprised. He caught Legolas face, pressing it against his chest as Legolas whole body tensed with sudden pain. "We are brothers; brothers do not forsake each other, even if there was a moment of anger."

Legolas, whose face was still drawn in pain, reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of the man's eyes, his own eyes reflecting self blame.

"Don't Legolas, just sleep…shh." Aragorn whispered, pressing Legolas hand against his cheek. He could feel the finger's trembling and squeezed them tighter to still their movement. His theory that Legolas was still too weak to hold a steady conversation was proven right when the elf began to cough.

Pulling in to himself, Legolas's hand pulled free of Aragorn's grasp and he wrapped his arms around the broken ribs, trying to still the pain and gasping for breath. When his lungs were cleared, Legolas allowed the man to pull him limply back, exhausted.

The man began to hum softly, tracing his finger across Legolas's face in a hope that it would help him fall back into a deep sleep. Slowly it had the desired effect and the prince blinked slugglishly, his head falling forward.

"Sleep, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered on last time, gently sliding the prince's eyelids shut. And like that, Legolas was asleep.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

Late into the night, though, Aragorn found their woods supplies totally depleted. Making a face, the human wrapped himself in his cloak, leaving Legolas wrapped in all the blankets. He knew that Legolas would most likely not wake for a while yet, so he felt safe leaving him there. Giving a shiver, he forged his way out into the chilly night.

Aragorn made his way towards a grove of small trees that he had found a while ago, rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. The wind cut threw his cloak, and he found himself wishing to be back in the warmer cave. Reaching the place, Aragorn quickly got down to business. When he had all the wood he could carry, the man turned around, now being pushed with the wind. Along with the gusting wind, a strange noise was heard, and Aragorn froze. Listing carefully he was just able to pick it out again.

"This is horrible weather! Can't we go back!" the loud whine was heard softly threw the wind. Aragorn's heart began to pound, and he quietly set the wood down. Turning stealthy, with his hand on his sword, he crept back the way he had come. A few minutes later the wind carried the voice to him again

"I _know_ that its orders…but I'm freezing!" shifting from shadow to shadow, the ranger was soon able to catch other voices as well.

"The master wants that _elf_!"

"It's cold!"

"Yes, it is, but he couldn't have gone far, not with the condition that that scum was in."

"It's not likely they came _this _way though." the disconnected voices caused an icy fear to grip Aragorn's heart and he didn't have to hear much to know what was going one. Rhava or whatever Legolas had called him, had sent men looking for them. They would have to leave. His decision proved to be a wise one, for as he was slipping away, the men came to a compromise.

"We will continue till that cave, the one that is just a little was ahead." Aragorn wasted no more time, and made for the cave in a dead run. They had to get out of there.

**TBC…**

**You all knew it was too good to be true, didn't you…we'll just have to hope that they can escape…**_**again**_**.**

**Review Responses:**

**imaginariamente: **thanks, glad you like it so far!

**robinsmum: **that…that is horrible! I'm so glad I got this review. Your right…it is not going to be easy! There is no fun in that!

**Candycanesrox101: **I am happy that you like it, thanks!

**Anonymous: **wow…thanks so much!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Maybe it was a little too easy…ummm yes it was. I'll just have to fix that won't I! XD

**RiinShirosakii: **Thanks! Hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Sarathestarkidranger: **They have a long ways to go before they get back, that's for sure! Yes I do update fast, but at least I'm not making you wait for long periods of time!

**The Phantom Dragon: **cookies! and that is an epic book! Poor Estel is really going regret that decision, but he wasn't thinking very clearly at the time.

**LILVILONE96: **Thanks! Aragorn hurried and fixed him all up and they are safe…maybe not.

**Guartiana: **I like breakfast…and sleep. Legolas got plenty of both of those in this chapter…I wish I could sleep all day like he was.

**ShadowHawq35: **I enjoyed my reward very much *wipes crumbs off* thanks!

**bubblesgenre: **Thanks! Here's your next update with more to soon follow.

**tigerra79: **that is very true, but some are worse than others!

**ElrondofImladris: **I but those two wish they could do that! But, there is trouble ahead for them as sure as the sun will rise!

**Exotic Nightmare: **Elrond would defiantly be appreciated unfourntatnly, they have to escape…again. Those two can just not stay out of trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Six: Let It Snow!

Back in the cave, Legolas shifted slightly in his warm cocoon of blanket. His brow furred in a frown and he made a small noise in his sleep. The last few days had been exceedingly hazy for the elf, only blurry memories of Aragorn face and the pain. But he now woke again without Aragorn's prodding's at the worst of times.

With a small cry, Legolas jerked awake. Eyes flashing with fear, the elf searched wildly for the man. Not finding the human hovering over him sent a bolt of fear shooting through his mind. What if his dream had come true and they had captured Aragorn and killed him while he slept! Legolas moaned, slightly, his mind not clear enough to realize how improbable this was. If they had been found, Legolas would have been killed as well.

Rolling over, Legolas paid no heed to the fiery pain and attempted to jump to his feet. The many blankets he was wrapped, however, impeded his efforts and he fell to the ground with a groan. Hastily peeling the warmth away with trembling fingers, Legolas once again tried to rise.

This time, Legolas made it too his feet, which proved to be a bad thing. As soon as his knifed feet touched the ground, an agony that Legolas had never felt before swamped his senses and his light weight suddenly seemed a lot heavier.

Crashing ungracefully to the ground, Legolas let out a hoarse yelp of pain…and laid there unable to move. Closing his eyes in defeat and anger that he had failed the man, he allowed the cold wind to cut into his body. A second later though, the sound of running feet as a few choice swear words reached his ears.

_He wasn't caught…_Legolas let a breath of relief and weakly passed a hand over his face.

"Legolas, wake-up!" the human shouted, hurtling headlong into the cave. Eyes widening in horror, Aragorn abruptly realized that Legolas was not where he had left him, and a lucky dive to the left saved the elf. Aragorn quickly jumped to his feet, rushing to Legolas side. Despite his urgency, Aragorn took a moment to evaluate the elf, brushing a limp strand of hair out of the blue eyes. His gray eyes narrowed in concern; the archers increased pallor and ragged breathing did not sit well with him.

"Lay here and do not move an inch," he breathlessly ordered, before scrambling feverishly around to gather their belongings.

"What's wrong?" Legolas demanded, dismissing Aragorn's earlier order and pushing himself up to a sitting position. He braced himself up with his with his unbroken hand pressed against the floor as dizziness swamped his senses.

The human glared pointedly at the prince but did not say anything. Within mere seconds, Aragorn had everything all packed up and was pulling a soft lien tunic from Legolas's bag.

The elf still wore nothing but leggings; it was easier to get to the wounds this way. But there was no way that Aragorn was going to force Legolas out into the cold without some sort of covering. Bunching up the material, Aragorn shoved it over the prince's head and yanked it down. Legolas glared hard at him, and attempted to push Aragorn's hands out of the way.

"Estel!" he exclaimed, annoyed. Aragorn paid no attention, grabbing Legolas broken wrist and gently forcing it through the sleeve. "I can do it myself!" Legolas said slapping Aragorn away with his free hand and putting it through himself. Aragorn rolled his eyes but let Legolas do it, instead concentrating on doing up the intercut silver clasps. Legolas gave an exasperated sigh, but let the man have his ways.

He was feeling more than a little weak and unwell, his body throbbed with pain and he had no idea why Aragorn was in such a rush. Closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall, the prince attempted to control his shivering.

Aragorn sighed heavily; Legolas was in no fit condition to be traveling. Reaching behind him, he pulled out on last article of clothing, a cloak. Gently, but urgently, pulling Legolas away from the rock wall, he slide the cloak around Legolas shoulder, pinning it in place before tugging the hood over the prince head, hiding the glow which encompassed his friend.

"Aragorn really!" Legolas began but froze, turning his head slightly. "Men…" he whispered, a quite fear in his voice.

"I know, that is why we must be moving." Aragorn said, throwing both packs over his shoulder. Reaching down, he hooked his hands under Legolas arms, pulling him to his feet.

Legolas bite down hard on the inside of his cheek, trying to kept form crying out. His legs were not able to hold his weight and he would have fallen if not for the rangers supporting arms. Pushing the pain to the back of his mind, Legolas once again tried to stand, failing miserably. This time the elf saw stars and phased out. The next thing he knew Aragorn had somehow managed to swing him across his back, piggy-back style.

"―olas, are you with me!"Aragorn's panicked words enter Legolas's still groggy brain and it took him a moment to reply.

"Aye…" he shakily tightened his grip on Aragorn's shoulders, the sudden height bringing on a case of vertigo.

"Just hang on." Aragorn begged, quickly starting up the path and away from the cave and looming danger. Under any other circumstances, the man would have refused to take another step, instating that Legolas rest, but this was not 'any other circumstance.' The voices of the men were growing ever nearer and he would not let them touch Legolas again!

Wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck, Legolas felt his face flush with humiliation. But there was absolutely no way he could walk on his own. Laying his head on his arms, Legolas closed his eyes against the sight of the ground flashing by, the light headiness still griping his mind.

As the two stumbled down the dark and snowy path, a distance shout was heard. _They found the cave, they know we were there! _Aragorn thought, a stone dropping into his stomach at the thought. The man began to push his legs even faster. The air around the two turned white as their breaths froze around them. The shouting was growing closer and Aragorn began to truly panic. He couldn't go any faster though, struggling uphill with an elf on his back in the dark and snowy night was not the easier of things to do.

Legolas bit his lower lip, knowing that he was the reason they were going so slow. Guilt began to creep into his thoughts. This was all his fault. If he had been killed by the men then none of this would have ever happened, Aragorn would not be here endangering his life.

_But no, it goes further back._ Legolas though dismally. I should have kept my temper and tongue in control; I should not have fought with Aragorn at all. _What kind of friend am I? _he thought not for the first time. Realizing that the men would catch them before long, he knew what he must do if he was to save the human.

"Put me down." he ordered, unable to take the guilt any longer.

"No." Aragorn said firmly, if not a little breathlessly. His arms subconsciously tightened around Legolas's knees.

"Estel, I am just slowing you down." Legolas argued his breath hot on the man's ears.

"Legolas, stop this nonsense!" Aragorn hissed, not believing the elf's words.

"Please…" Legolas pleaded guilty clear in his voice. Aragorn said nothing; he had already made his position on this clear. As the ranger kept moving, Legolas lay still on the man's back, trying to come up with a good argument. He needed Aragorn to let him down; he could not live with the guilt if it was because of him the man was caught at last. The trampling feet and shouts of the men could easy be heard now. They would not out run them.

"Please…" he repeated, urgency filling his voice.

"Would you leave me?" Aragorn spat out, trying to get the elf to see reason.

"No!" Legolas whispered so low that the man almost missed it.

"My point exactly." Aragorn said, while coming to a stop gazing around the land. They were at a large disadvantage, not knowing the layout of the land. Lowering Legolas from his back, he deftly caught him as he crumpled. Pushing the prince backwards, the man forced him into a tight space between two rocks. Quickly joining him, they waited tensely.

They were squashed uncomfortably against each other and the rocks, but as safe as it was possible to be. Legolas especially was uncomfortable. His wounded back was pressed hard against the rocks, and he could feel the worst of the wounds reopening.

Aragorn quickly tried to still his harsh breathing. They would need complete silence to be able to pull this off. He could fell Legolas thin body trembling against him, and slowly reached behind him, finding the princes shoulder, squeezing it gently. Silently they waited, all too soon men begin filling past them.

"They must have continued on up!" someone shouted, pointing with a thickly gloved hand towards a steep trail. As quickly as the men had come, they disappeared.

Neither elf nor man dared move. Aragorn sat erect, listing carefully to the sound of the departing men. They could not risk running into a straggler. Aragorn's skin had gone numb with cold before he dared to move.

Swiveling around, Aragorn frowned as he took in elf's pained features through the light of the moon. Realizing that he had probably smashed the prince's healing back into the rocks, he grimaced. However, there were more pressing matters.

"Can you hear them?" Legolas paused for a second, tilting his head to the left.

"From a distance…we should be moving." the elf's voice was soft and a wince could clearly be heard. Aragorn nodded while squirming out of the rocks which had saved their lives. Turning back, the human grabbed Legolas by the elbow, he helped guide him out of the tight crevice. The man winced in sympathy as his friend's gaunt features tightened in pain, adding to the etched lines there already.

Once Legolas was out, Aragorn swiftly crouched down, placing his weights on his hands.

"Climb on," he invited. Legolas, however, hesitated. He did not wish to burden the ranger, even though he knew this to be the only way. At this moment he could barely support his own weight with the help of one of the rocks. The agony he was experiencing from just standing was bad enough that he thought he might pass out.

Aragorn looked behind him, wondering at the reason for the elf's hesitation. Gazing into Legolas pain-filled blue eyes, he immediately realized the problem. The man could easily read the elf, especially when he was in pain and unable to hind behind his mask as usual.

"You will be no burden," Aragorn assured. "You weigh hardly anything at the moment." Aragorn gave a nod back over his shoulder, indicating for the elf to get on. Legolas made a face, upset with the fact that he couldn't walk far under his own power. Hobbling the few steps to where the man was, he used ever rock possible, more of stumbling than walking.

Reaching the man, the practically fell on top of the man's back. Aragorn grunted, as he helped situation Legolas making sure the elf was as comfortable as he could be.

"Hold on," he said, surging up to his feet. Gripping tightly to Legolas legs, he was reassured that the prince was still conscious as he felt his arms wrap around his neck again.

He began to swiftly, yet carefully, to hurry down the path. Aragorn tired to keep up a steady pace, one that was not jostle the elf on his back but would keep them moving. He was more than a little worried about Legolas. The princes body was not holding up well to the forced moving, he could fell the prince's heart pounding frantically against his back. He felt Legolas tenses against him when he stumbled, jolting the elf despot his best cautions.

"Try to sleep." Aragorn said softly, he felt Legolas shake his head against his back, his elvish pride obviously bubbling up. Aragorn was just about to try and convince Legolas further when he rounded a sharp turn, and was abruptly forced to slow his speed down. The ledge was rocky and narrow, and the snow and ice only made it all the more treacherous.

Inching along the path, he was surprised to hear Legolas voice, almost nonexistent in the howling wind.

"Put me down,"

"Not on my life! I am not leaving you hear, get that into that thick head of yours." Aragorn growled, quickly cut him off not willing to hear another 'I am too weak' speech.

"I wasn't done!" Legolas said in an exasperated tone, coughing slightly as the cold air caught in his lungs, moaning in between as his broken ribs harshly protested. "Scout out…. path….ahead, find safe route, come back." He whispered weakly, gasping the words out in-between coughs.

"Nope." Aragorn said fervently. He was not about to leave Legolas alone and injured up here without help. Easier it might be, but not when Legolas could be found. Forging on ahead, he stepped lightly and carefully.

Soon they came to the bottom, and both breathed a sigh of relief. Just as the about to round another bend, Legolas grip on the human's neck tightened, and whispered a single slurred word into the man's ear.

"Man." Aragorn instantly froze, heart pounding in worry. Carefully crouching down, he helped Legolas slide from his back, easing him down against the rocks.

"Stay here and do not move." he ordered gently, while searching his friends face with his eyes. The prince nodded wearily, too weak to protest. Sneaking forward, Aragorn instantly spotted a scout, who must have been left behind for the very propose of catching the elf and man if they tried to go down this way.

Luck was not in their favor that day. Just as Aragorn was forced into an open area, the scout turned. Both froze for just a second before leaping into action. The scout quickly drew a large horn and brought to his lips, blowing long and hard before Aragorn managed to tackle him to the ground. The damage was done though, and soon other horns began to take up the cry.

The two men rolled over and over, down the hill. The deafening sounds of horns echoing over the land. The clamor would have awakened the dead. Heard over the sound of all the horns, however, came the sound of grinding. Both human's froze, looking up.

The previously perfected balanced snow atop the cliffs over head had been unbalanced, causing the lose snow to come tumbling down from the peaks above. The terrifying block of whiteness came crashing down towards the men. It only took a second before the two took off running, the scout down the hill trying to our run the snow and Aragorn rushing back up the hill towards Legolas was resting.

A mere moment later the snow hit.

**TBC…**

**Oh no…I don't think they need any more trouble to deal with, or at least THEY think that. XD… I'm not sure if that last part would really work, but… Thanks so much to everyone out there reading this! **

**Review Responses: **

**Quantum: **You are going to get a faaaast update! Thanks!

**AmazingWriter123: **Thanks!

**Guartiana: **Some parts of school are worse than others, that is for sure!

**Nearing Midnight: **I'm glad! They are in even deeper now!lol! I wish I could go on vacation…

**Exotic Nightmare: **That would be me, I take pride in being an evil author…that sounds wrong somehow! ;)

**sarathestarkidranger: **Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it! :)

**tigerra79: **they certainly did get into some new trouble! *evil laughter*

**ShadowHawq35: **Oh no! Breath! Opps…I left you with another cliffe

**robinsmum: **Thanks! I love writing and reading those scenes so I am glad to know other people like them as well ;) And this is just the beginning of the troubles that trying to get back are going to cause!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **To tell the truth, I actually have the hardest time remembering how to spell his name! I really should have chosen an easier on! Lol Legolas had better be able to hold on.

**MarMighty: **it does seem really unnatural for them to fight, but they back to being best friends in the terribly huge amounts of trouble!

**The Phantom Dragon: **they defiantly should have a pillow fight! I am going to have to look into those books!

**LILEVILONE96: **I'm evil, what can I say? Eventually we will get to some with out cliffies…I think.

**Kenji Hyuga White tiger: **Things are getting even more exciting now!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: more than 100 reviews! This chapter is my thanks to everyone out there who reviewed this at any time! Hannon le all you wonderful people!**

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Seven: Travel

Legolas rested against the rocks that Aragorn had leaned him against, his unbroken hand pressed against the ground for more support. The poor elf was shivering violently as snow began to soak threw his layers of clothes, freezing his body. Straining his eyes against the swirling snow, he watched faithfully for Aragorn's return. And for a moment all was silent.

Then a horn sounded. Within seconds, other horns began to sound as well.

_Aragorn's been caught_! Legolas fear sky rocked and he gripped both rocks next to him and forced himself to his feet. Staggering down the path, the prince bit back a moan as he felt the stitches in his feet tearing, but continued moving despite the blinding pain. Falling to his knees, Legolas struggled up again. A shifting sound easily reached his ears, and he looked up.

Gasping with horror, Legolas found himself staring at a block of white snow. It fall, almost as if in slow motion and Legolas knew that there was no escaping it.

The snow slammed into him a second later. Everything turned white and the heavy weight of it pushed Legolas ruthlessly to the ground. The normally beautiful substance pressed in around him, filling every inch, included his mouth, which had still been open from shock.

Gagging hard, Legolas attempted to swallow the melting snow, but as soon as he managed to get his mouth free, he realized the terrifying truth. There was not much air there to breath. Instantly holding his breath, Legolas knew that he was in deep trouble. He had to get out. Striving hard he attempted to move his arms, only to find that the snow was packed down to heavily for him to be even twitch a finger.

So the elf lay there, dying. With each small breath, his lungs grew a little tighter. All too soon Legolas found himself gasping for air which was not there. His chest heaved and sweet glistened on his brow. Stars began to appear in front of his eyes and he began to succumb to his body's weakness.

So far gone was the prince that he never noticed how the snow atop his chest began to lighten, or how his left arm was free to move again. An iron grip suddenly descended on his wrist and a cascade of snow feel into his face, but all Legolas knew was the darkness that swallowed him whole.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

Aragorn watched with horror as the snow hit him, pushing him to the ground and covering him from head to toe. He was lucky, he knew. The snow here wasn't as heavy as in some places. The strong man was able to force his way to the top in a matter of minutes. Pulling himself out of the snow, Aragorn sparred no thought for the scout, he instead flounder his way up the path and towards where he had left Legolas.

To his great surprise, Aragorn had only traveled a relatively short space of time before his searching eyes found the tip of something dark green against the white snow. Racing forward as fast as he could, he confirmed what he knew it too be; the coroner of a cloak.

The man knew that he need to act and act soon. Digging his fingers into the soft snow, Aragorn began to dig faster and harder than he thought possible, not caring that he couldn't feel his fingers from cold. Adrenaline surged threw his veins, making the worker all the easier. Pushing away the snow, Aragorn's fingers brushed against some warm. Clenching it tightly he yanked hard. The tips of, who could only be Legolas's finger appeared and Aragorn dug like a mad man.

Soon the freezing crystals had been cleared enough for him to be able to take Legolas pulse…which was not reassuring. The elf's heart was racing, stopping unnaturally and jumping here and there. Aragorn knew that he didn't have long, knew that Legolas was probably suffocating. Guessing at where the prince's face might be, the man dug as fast as he dared.

The wind blew in his face, stinging it with cold while blowing lose snow in his eyes. Clearing his eyes, Aragorn took half a instant to pull his hood up and protect them before going back. As he got farther down, Aragorn began to find blonde stands of hair and knew that he was getting close. Soon he was able to make out the elf's outline in the deep snow.

At last the human uncovered Legolas's shoulders and side of his head, Legolas, however, was lying on his side face turned away from the ranger and pressed into the snow. Aragorn grabbed the elf roughly by the shoulders, attempting to jerk Legolas out of the snow by force. Too much snow still covered the archer's lower body though, making it impossible.

Changing his position over the elf, Aragorn instead dug his fingers into the snow over Legolas's nose and mouth, pushing and pulling the white substance away till Legolas had enough air to breath. Legolas did not, however, start to breath. Vaulting over the prince, Aragorn felt himself sink into the snow but did not care.

The archers eyes were closed and his lips blue. Panicking slightly, the ranger pulled Legolas's mouth open. Aragorn gently, yet swiftly, stuck his fingers inside the elf's mouth, cleaning his air passage of the unmelted snow and ice chucks.

Legolas remained still, and the man pounded him hard between the shoulder blades. Striking the prince few more times, Aragorn almost pass out with relief when Legolas began to gasp for air, coughing and spluttering on the remaining bits of snow. Running a hand threw his hair, Aragorn offered a silent pray of thanks to the Valar. Turning his attention back to his friend, he rubbed Legolas's back in smooth circles hoping that it would help calm the elf.

Legolas abrubty regained consciousness to the sound of his own deep hacking coughes bringing him around. He felt a strong hand on his back, but couldn't concentrate on the voice. Instead he dug his fingers deeply into the snow around him, trying to find something tha would relieve some of his tension.

"Slowly, mellon-nin, slowly," Aragorn urged above him, not wanting Legolas to make himself sick. His other hand quickly checked Legolas pulse again, frowning at the beat beneath his finger tips. It was still much too fast.

Leaning over Legolas, he began to rub the elf's chest calmly, while talking to the elf in a clear voice, encouraging him to take breathes at a much slower rate. The glow around the warrior was scarily unnoticeable, causing Aragon's heart to drop to his stomach.

When the elf finally did gain a little bit of control over his gasps, the man felt like throttling the prince himself.

"I _told_ you not to follow me!" the human scolded. "I am glad you did though," he said in a softer voice, touching Legolas brow lightly with his fingers. The ranger didn't dare think about what might have happened had the elf been further up the mountain; he had barely made it in time as it was.

"Heard the horns." Legolas said in a strained voice, fighting off another cough, before trying to turn to a less awkward position. His legs and torso, however, where still firmly packed into the snow, along with most of his right arm.

"Hush….just remain still." Aragorn coaxed, stilling the princes movements with one hand. "I'll get you out." Legolas relaxed, heeding Aragorn's words, feeling to worn out to do much else. Soon his eyelids began to grow heavy and felt himself drifting off. Only to jerk awake a moment, when Aragorn's was forced to pull his right hand forcefully out of the snow. Feeling the elf jerk, Aragorn moved closer, reaching over and running his hand over the prince brow, luring him back to sleep.

"Sleep, your body is demeaning it." Aragorn whispered, sighing heavily as he removed his hand from Legolas skin. The archer's body was far past what it could in endure. Working quickly and efficiently in the cold night, Aragorn was able to release his friend from his snow prison.

Hands long gone numb from the cold, Aragorn gently shifted Legolas into a sitting position and, after wrapping one of Legolas's arms around his neck, the man pushed off from the ground, catching the princes lower legs in the process. To his great relief, his burden remained asleep, not even shifting.

Aragorn started down the mountain path. His going was slow as he plowed his way through the high snow, only having his legs to do so. He continued on threw the dark and only night and eventually made it a good way down into the valley and away from the town

The only good thing about that avalanche was that the town behind them would be blocked, giving the elf and ranger a chance to relax. There would be no men looking for them till they could find a way out.

The sun was a good ways into the sky when Aragorn finally came to a halt, gently lowering Legolas to the ground. His arms ached and he was more tired than he carried to admit. Sinking down so he lay next to the slumbering elf, the man placed an arm across Legolas's chest. He would know when Legolas awoke.

Here he rested, gaining his strength and falling into a light sleep. Wakening slowly, Aragorn stretch feeling greatly refreshed, wiping his sleep from his eyes he stood. Reaching down, the man once again gathered Legolas into his arms. The prince's face twitched and he mumbled slightly, causing Aragorn to smile with relief. The elf's long slumber had him worried slightly.

"Mellon-nin," Aragorn prodded, before beginning to walk again. "Are you awake?" Legolas appeared to be in a sort of semi-conscious state and did not respond. Moaning, the prince shifted and one hand come up, wrapping it in Aragorn's coat.

"Estel…" Legolas muttered, squirming again, this time gasping in pain.

"Shh…" Aragorn soothed. The elf did not sooth, however, twisting more in Aragorn's arms.

"Estel!" Legolas moaned again, louder this time.

"Hey, I'm right here, nothing is going to happen. Wake up and see!"

The elf cried out, thrashing. Unable to hold him anymore, Aragorn brought the writhing elf to the ground, trying to be gentle. Pushing against Legolas shoulder, he held him in place, trying to wake him up.

Legolas, however, did not feel his friends comforting aura. What he did see was Rhavan standing over Aragorn's still body. Blood pooled around the ranger from a deep wound in his chest. His eyes were open, but they started blankly ahead...he was clearly dead. Rhavan rose slowly, holding his blood stained knife. His face was flushed with excitement as he advanced on the elf as he casually flicked the blood off the knife and onto Legolas's face.

Fresh blood speckled the prince's face but he made no move to wipe it off, paralyzed with grief.

"Ah…if only you had protected him. If only you had not been such a burden, Isildur's heir might have lived. Too bad you were too weak to save the man you killed. Your weakness….your dependence on him to save you from every little thing, that is what killed him." the man edged ever closer, bringing his knife up to the elf's throat.

"n-no." Legolas stammered backing away, horror etched in his eyes. Despite his words, his mind began to race. Everything he had gone through and endured for the man had been in vain, his best friend was dead and he was too blame

"friend…" the evil man sneered as if he had read Legolas's thoughts. "you have no right to call him friend!"

_No right to call him friend! _echoed again and again in the elf's mind, slamming in his heart and cutting him deeply,

"No― no I didn't mean it…please Estel!" Legolas begged, falling to his knees and sobbing freely.

Aragorn shook Legolas hard, shouting his name. He was becoming increasingly frantic now as his words did not get through to the elf. Legolas just refused to wake up.

"No― no, I didn't mean it….please Estel!" At this words the man's voice become even louder and he began to slap Legolas lightly on the cheeks. His hands froze as a single tear made its way the prince's sunken cheek and disappeared against his hand. Lifting his hand again, Aragorn slapped Legolas hard and good. The shrap smack of flesh on flesh filled the clearing and Legolas jerked awake.

Gasping for breath, Legolas tried to struggled into a sitting position, eyes searching wildly around him for something thar wasn't there. Aragorn, however, gently pushed him back to the ground, hovering over the elf and searching his face.

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked in a question form, his eyes finding the man's face.

"Yes, mellonn-nin, it is I." Aragorn calmed, not liking the glazed look in the elf's eyes. Reaching up he brushed back the disobedient blonde strands before lying his hand on the elf's cheek and whipping away another tear with the pad of his thumb. The contact seemed to help the prince some and Legolas turned into his touch.

"You're not dead." Legolas whispered in shock, reaching up and clasping the human's arm.

"No…no of course not!" Aragorn reassured gently, this time helping Legolas into a sitting position as Legolas struggled up. Seeing the fear in the elf's eyes, Aragorn wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him close in an effort to calm him.

The dream had shaken Legolas. He had been living with such fear for the past few weeks that he really would wake up and find the man dead that he still feared that it had actually happen. Resting his forehead against the human's shoulder, the archer tried to stop the shaking of his own shoulders.

"Let it out Legolas…let it out." Aragorn whispered, rubbing the elf's back in smooth circles. Legolas finally broke down, pouring out his heart softly to his friend.

**TBC**...

** I guess I really should give them a _small_ break, but not too much of one! xD they have plenty of trouble ahead! Oh and feel free to point out any mistakes! **

**Dutchess-of-light: **Thanks! and welcome to the story!**  
**

**robinsmum: **Just you wait! They may be getting a small break at the moment, but just wait and see what I have in story for them! ;) I have a lot of fun planned for them!**  
**

**imaginariamente: **Both 100th and 99th! 99 must be your lucky number, and thanks! **  
**

**The Phantom Dragon: **of course, I would have it no other way! that would have to be very evil, i will just have to get my hands on thoss and then...

**Exotic Nightmare: **Yes, evil people know how to save their own skins! But I guess that elf just can't help it... One does wonder how he has survived as long as he has with that attitude!

**Cielshadow17: ** they are catching a small break...If you can call it a break!at least this time their lives are not being threatened!

**ShadowHawq35: **This one is isn't a cliffie!...good thing aragorn was around to save legolas! Boy, he sure does do that alot though to be fair, legolas does too! :)

**LlLEVIONE96: **it is no fun if they are not running for their lives while seriously wounded! Those two defiantly aren't through with thier troubles yet!

**Epic Elven Warrior: **Thanks! at least they are not in much danger at the moment! (At the moment being the key word)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N wow, boy do I love reading each and every single review that you guys give me!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter Eight: Talks of the Heart

Aragorn listened as Legolas rambled, holding him close and trying to still the shivers running through his friend's body. The nightmare had adversely affected Legolas and as he listened closer to the low words whispered, the human was surprised and worried by what he heard.

"If you won't ― I'll try harder…just tell me and I'll stop it, oh forgive me!" Aragorn seriously doubted that even Legolas knew what he was trying to say, but he got the gist of it. Legolas blamed himself.

"Legolas!" he commanded. The prince stopped mid tirade, instantly shutting his mouth at the man's words. "What are you talking about?" he asked more gently. The elf made no move to look at his friend, Rhavan's words still haunting him.

Legolas felt his cheeks flush red, here he had gone a mad a fool of himself, being more of a burden than even before. As his mind cleared from the sleep, Legolas felt himself flushing even more. He felt so weak at that moment and the tears on his face testify, according to him, of that fact.

Two callused fingers slipped under his chin, pulling his face up till he was looking straight at Aragorn.

"Legolas, what is wrong?" the human's voice was gentle and concerned, but Legolas still adverted his gaze. "Legolas―" Aragorn prompted. He was willing to sit here all day if that is what it took.

Guilt was eating at Legolas mind and he before he could think of some rational way of putting it, he was pleading for forgiveness from the man. His words mixed together and he stumbled over them more than once, his breathing hitching slightly with his sobs.

Aragorn somehow was able to interpret the words, for the most part. Pulling Legolas a little closer, he found himself blinking back tears. Here Legolas was, begging―begging― for forgiveness when, according to the man, most of the blame lay on his shoulders. Aragorn had been waiting for a chance to be able to do what Legolas was doing now, but it had never been the right time.

Firstly he had to get Legolas away to safety and then Legolas had been to weak― was too weak― to do so. Last night had not seemed the opportune moment either.

"No, mellon-nin, you are not to blame! Tis I who should be asking this of you," Aragorn's words caught in his throat and forced them past the lump there. Squeezing Legolas even closer, the man wished he could protect him from any other self-condemning thoughts. "That fight and everything after that was my fault…I am sorry."

He forced Legolas to keep looking at him, placing his hand on his cheek to keep him in place, frowning when the elf shook his head.

"Aragorn, no blame can be laid on your shoulder!"Legolas whispered hoarsely.

"I will not listen to you tell me that none of this was my fault and that it was all yours." Aragorn exclaimed, his face flushed slightly as he ran his fingers gently over the elf's cheeks, willing away the trail of tears.

"Estel, can't you see where I'm coming from?" Legolas whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He pulled away from Aragorn's arms kneeling besides the man on the hard ground. Grabbing Aragorn by his collar, he used it for both support and emphasis.

"Aragorn," Legolas said suddenly, tightening his grip on the man until his knuckles were white and blinking sluggishly. "I-I need to ask for...for…." the elf slumped to the side, his fingers lax in the man's coat. Aragorn just managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Whoa…take it easy, my friend." the healer chided, lowering Legolas to the ground, easily holding him down with one hand. "Stop clasping on me!" he teased. Legolas didn't take the bait, reaching up and weakly pulling the man's hand away from him.

"Can you forgive me." he asked fervently continuing their conversation.

"Of course I can…" Aragorn said thickly. "You are my gwador how could I not." /brother/ Legolas still had a frown on his face, eyes troubled as he sought the man's eyes. "Legolas…brothers fight, not matter how close they are. But it is not the fighting that matters, it is the forgiveness."

Legolas nodded slowly, a small smile creeping across his face, his eyes lighting up.

"What would I do without a smelly, filthy human to give me hope." He said softly, grasping the man's arm gratefully.

"Well, for one, you wouldn't listen to a healer and probably end up dying of some wound that you've hidden. Now as I am a healer I am telling you, you need to eat something and let me tend to your wounds preferable before you pass out!." Aragorn said wisely, reaching over for his pack. His turn to ask for forgiveness would just have to wait tell Legolas was up to it.

Legolas nodded slowly, seeing the man's wisdom. As much as he wanted to get up and leave, his accursed weakness would not let him. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he hissed sharply as his monetarily forgot broken wrist was put under too much pressure. Quickly switching to his other hand, Legolas lent heavily against the tree behind him.

"Does it pain you much?" Aragorn asked as he sat cross-legged next to his friend, handing over a piece of dried meat.

"Not as much as other parts of me." Legolas said wryly, closing his eyes as he tugged a bit of meat off. A cold gust of wind swept past them a moment later and he could not help but shiver. A moment later, Legolas felt a source of warmth placed over his lap. Opening his eyes, he glanced down to find Aragorn's cloak cover him.

"I don't need it." the elf protested, knowing the man would appreciate the warmth as well.

"Take it," Aragorn said forcefully, "I will wear it again once we start off." his tone left no room for an argument.

"Hannon le…" Legolas whispered, pulling the cloak up so that it covered his chest and arms. Also scrunching his legs up underneath him to help keep them warm was well. Aragorn gasped, his hand shooting out and gripping the elf's arm,

"What happened?" Aragorn growled, staring with horror at something on the ground.

"What…what is it." Legolas asked leaning forward with the intent to see what had happened. To his surprise the snow on the ground was stained an eerie red, and his eyes followed the trail up to his feet. Aragorn was already in action. Reaching out, he gently yet firmly took on of Legolas's ankles in his hand and pulling Legolas foot into his lap.

Swearing softly, he looked up at the elf. "You tore your stitches." he remarked, beginning to carefully unwrap the now useless and blood soaked bandages. "Quick, pass me my bag." he ordered, snatching it from Legolas hands when the elf held it up.

The next few minutes were silent, except for the harsh hiss and gasps which came from the elf as Aragorn worked. The man held Legolas foot firmly, not willing to let him jerk it out of his grasp. The healer did not blame the elf though he knew how sensitive the feet were and how much this must hurt. Looking up hesitantly at the elf, he held a jar of lotion in his hand.

"This is going to sting!" he warned. He didn't want to put the stitches back without completely washing the wounds out and the lotion would help protect it somewhat. Legolas nodded, tangling his hands in Aragorn's cloak which was still wrapped around him and squeezed his eyes shut.

Gently, Aragorn began to massage the lotion into the wounds. Legolas stiffened, his foot atomically jerking. The human just gripped all the harder, working as fast as he could. When he was sure he had sufficiently rubbed the healing lotion into all the wounds, he rewrapped the foot in white bandages.

"One down, one to go!" he said with false cheeriness.

"Just get it over with…" Legolas growled, not appreciating the man's efforts. His hand was shaking as he reaching out to brush a strand of hair out his eyes. Aragorn immediately noticed it.

"Do you need a pain killer." he asked. Legolas blow out a breath, not agreeing or disagreeing. Taking this as a yes, Aragorn rummaged through his pack till he found the correct herbs. The prince ate the proffered leaf without complain, testifying to his current frail state of body.

Legolas relaxed as Aragorn tended to his other foot, finishing the meat he had been given. The human grinned with relief as he looked up at Legolas and found the lines of pain greatly eased and the food gone. Wiping his bloody hands on his leggings, he took some food for himself.

"Here," Legolas offered as the man finished, handing over the cloak Aragorn had loaned him. Aragorn took it gratefully, it was cold. "Now if you just give me a hand up―"

"STOP, right there!" Aragorn interrupted, holding up a hand to the elf's lips. "Did you see what happened to your feet last time you tried to walk. And don't you dare give me that elves heal faster than humans, because there is no possible for your feet to have healed."

Legolas frowned slightly, not wishing to be a burden to his friend.

"Piggy-back, bridal, or thrown across my shoulder." the human asked, smirking as he added the last part. "And if you're good, then my brothers need never now that you had to be carried the whole way back to Rivendell."

"Isn't that black-mail?" Legolas wondered aloud, glaring at the man. "…and you wouldn't dare!" Aragorn just smiled widely; glad to see the old glimmer of life back in his friend, before resounding cockily

"Wouldn't I?"

"Oh, be quiet human." Legolas scoffed, unsuccessfully hiding his grin. It felt good to laugh, after all those long days locked away in a cell and being tortured. His heart felt so much lighter, his mind free from the pangs of guilt. Aragorn grinned, just happy that he had found his friend and that Legolas did not hate him.

After gathering their supplies, Aragorn squatted down in front of Legolas. Making a face of embarrassment, Legolas wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. Standing, the human hoisted Legolas's far too thin weight up and hooked his arms under his friends knees.

The prince rested his chin on his arm, talking softly with the man. Before long however, his words began to slur slightly and he drifted off into a peacefully sleep.

Aragorn traveled swiftly, taking no rest for himself. Legolas body felt cold against his back and he searched diligently for shelter. Coming to the steep hill, Aragorn made sure that Legolas would not slip from his back before starting the climb. Panting heavily, he reached the top. Here he lent against a rock, regaining his strength.

Starting down the slope, Aragorn realized they might be in trouble. The hill was steep, too steep, and Aragorn quickly felt himself losing control of his legs and feet. Digging his heels into the ground, Aragorn tried to come to a stop but it was too late.

Falling forward, Aragorn tried to kept hold of Legolas, but he was unable to do anything for himself, never mind his friend. He hit the ground hard, before beginning to roll over and over down the incline. He heard Legolas cry out somewhere to his left and reached out for him, but grasped nothing but air. With a hard thud, Aragorn hit the bottom He quickly scrambled to his feet wincing when one of his ankles protested, but looking for Legolas.

The last thing Legolas could remember was falling asleep on the human's shoulder. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air, hitting the ground hard, the elf cried out in surprise and pain. His body was jolted painfully and another cry left his lips.

Slamming into the ground, Legolas threw out a hand to catch his fall. With a sickening crack, he felt his wrist re-break and his arm gave way, smashing his face into the ground. Rolling over, Legolas pushed himself up with his good hand feeling slightly dizzy from pain. Tasting the salty tang of blood, Legolas wiped his good hand hastily across his face, smearing the blood from his nose everywhere. Turning his attention back to his other wrist, he cradled it carefully against his chest, while looking around for Aragorn.

He spotted the man getting to his feet and quickly scanned the man over for injuries. Aragorn looked fine, until he started walking. He limped heavily, favoring his right leg.

" Are you ok?" Legolas called, making a move to get up and help the man. Aragorn quickly waved him down, hurrying over.

"I'm fine…it is me how should be asking you that!" the man answered, sinking down and rubbing his ankle.

"Your limping," Legolas pointed out..

"Your nose is bleeding!"

"I'm fine really," the prince said, through the wince on his face denied his words.

Wow, those two manage to hurt themselves walking down a hill! Ok, in their defense it was a very steep hill but still thy must be accident prone…either that or they have a bunch of crazed fan girls who are evil!

Review Responses:

Guest: There's no better way to spend the day! Making up ways to torture them is just so much fun!

StarShadow Sword: I adore them as well! And trust me, the madness is juat beginning! Thanks so much!

Cielshadow17: *laughs ominously* something tells me that you are right! This is just the calm before the storm!

robinsmum: I found a way to touch your heart! :) Really, did you? That leaves me feeling a mix of evil and horrible! X D!

The Phantom Dragon: PEACE! Lol and no, Legolas, I'm not killing you of yet! There is so much more fun yet to have! Thanks so much!

csiwannabe99: I _promise _I am going to put Thranduil into one of my future stories…one of the near ones! Thanks!

candycanesrox101: Thanks! Glad to hear from you!

ShadowHawq35: It has last longer than I expect…oh well, more trouble will come!

Guartiana: They still have a long road ahead of them *smiles evilly*

LlLEVlLONE96: My evil heart has no place to feel sorry for them …and as you correctly said, they do make the best stories!

Nearing Midnight: Yes, I am! Who knows…maybe it was and maybe it wasn't?! lol!

Epic Elven Warrior Princess: no matter what, they get into trouble, I mean, they were just walking down the hill! Lol, Aragorn must have subconsciously heard you!

daddys number 1 girl: Thanks! Trust me, there will be some twist and turns to get through.

FlameOfUdun: Sweet! And yes, my poor Legolas...I'm glad you liked the nightmare!

HarmonySoundown: That would definitely be fun! Totally enjoy sending them there! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I think I can safely say that I've got the best readers of all! Thank you for all your support! **

**Disclaimer: not mine **

Chapter Nine: Safety

Tightening his grip on his wrist, the elf made no move to wipe away at the blood dripping from both nostrils. Seeing this Aragorn edged closer, a concerned look on his face.

"Please, let me see it." not paying attention to the elf's protest, Aragorn gently took his elbow. Supporting the broken wrist in his hand, he carefully laid the arm in his lap before running his fingers carefully along it.

"It needs set doesn't it." Legolas said slowly though grinding teeth, his other hand clenching and unclenching as he dealt with the pain. Aragorn nodded, looking up at his friend. Legolas sighed, bringing one knee up and resting his forehead against it.

With quick snap, the ranger reset the bone. Crying out sharply, Legolas tumbled to his side landed in the deep snow.

"Legolas!" Aragorn said urgently, reaching forward and shaking the elf's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Legolas croaked slightly.

"Just kept telling yourself that," Aragorn teased, going back to the wrist. Wrapping a bandage around it, he looked around for an strong stick to make a splint. Unfortunately, there was no wood around, so Aragorn used what he could of the old, and cracked one. There was not much he could do.

Carefully laying the arm on the ground, he crawled forward to where Legolas still lay on the ground.

"Do you have any other injures?" he asked, helping Legolas up to a sitting position and placing a supporting hand against the elf's back. Legolas tensed slightly at the touch, his still healing back protesting. Aragorn quickly removed his hand, instead placing it on the elf shoulders. "Well do you…" he prompted.

"No, Estel, seriously, I'm fine." Legolas stated, and would have shaken his head if he wasn't feeling so dizzy from pain. "How about you, how's your ankle."

"It's not broken…I think." the man said ruefully, unconsciously reaching down a hand and rubbing the sore spot.

"You should bandage it…" Legolas said sternly, reaching up and brushing the man's hand off his shoulder. "You'll need two hands," he explained.

"Fine…" Aragorn snorted, taking out several more bandages. Before attending to his own ankle, the man began to fold a triangle out of the cloth.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked, trying to peer around his friend. Throwing a sideways glance back at the elf, Aragorn smiled. Suddenly turning around, he reached over and yanked the material over the elf's head.

"Aragorn!" the elf exclaimed, jerking away in surprise. "I don't need that!" he shrieked, even as Aragorn rested his injured arm in the sling. Aragorn laughed softly as he ran his hand over the sling, smoothing out the creases there.

"Yes, you do." he explained. "I couldn't splint your wrist properly. This will help you support it and not move it much till we can find more wood. Is the sling comfortable?"

"No―," Legolas said sourly. "Now take care of your ankle." the elf ordered, pointing a threatening finger at the man. Making a face, Aragorn complied. Slipping his foot gingerly from his boot and woolen socks, he carefully examined it.

The ankle was already starting to swell and Aragorn knew that the best course of action was for him to stay off of it. Likely chance of that happening any time soon. Dreading his next action, Aragorn packed a cloth full of snow and wrapped it around his sore ankle, hopeing that this would help the swelling go down and numb the pain some.

Finishing quickly, Aragorn's face suddenly gained a mischievous look. Packing another bandage with snow, he held it tightly in his hand until it had all melted. He looked up innocently when Legolas spoke up.

"Is this really necessary?" he complained, pulling at the sling, making an unhappy face.

"Yes, mellon-nin, it is." Aragorn assured, creeping ever closer. "and so is THIS!" with that he gently tackled the elf to the ground before beginning to scrub his face so that is free of blood.

"Aragorn―what the ― STOP IT!" Legolas shouted, trying to pull away.

"I'm just cleaning you up, your highness. You like to be clean, don't you my prissy elf!." Aragorn said laughing almost too hard to get the words out. Together they wrestled in the snow, ever mindful of each other's injuries. It felt good to laugh together like they usually did and it lighten both of their hearts.

"Yield…" Aragorn shouted gleefully, holding himself up and over his friend's body, not wanting his heavier weight to harm the still fragile elf. In his other hand he held the wet cloth posed over the elf's face.

Legolas growled, but wasn't able to do much about his current position. Aragorn grinned like a fool, gently whipping at the blood and dirt which covered his friend. When he was finished, he pattered the elf shoulder, moving so he was sitting next to the fallen elf.

"Do you want to lie here freezing all day, or are we going to get a move on?" Aragorn asked, still grinning.

"Can you walk?" the elf said, pushing himself up gingerly, eye brows raised.

"of course!" Aragorn said cheekily.

"Not while carrying me." Legolas stated firmly, holding a hand up to stop the man's protest. They came anyway.

"_You _cannot walk. I am your healer and I tell you, if you walk on those feet of yours that you are going to find yourself in a lot more pain than you started with.." the man gripped Legolas hard by the shoulder's trying to convince him of the truth of this statement.

Legolas slowly nodded, realizing the truth in this. Silently he allowed the man to help him up onto his back. Aragorn stood unsteadily, his injured ankle throbbing in protest. Grunting past the pain, he started further on.

The elf fearfully tightened his grip on his friend's neck with his one good arm, prying to the Valar that the man would not fall again… that would hurt. Aragorn stumbled and Legolas winced as his body was jerked painfully. That was how they made their way along, Aragorn never quite tripping.

Finally Legolas had enough. Aragorn had put himself through enough again the man stumbled and as Legolas cried out,

"Put me down!" Aragorn obeyed, gently helping his friend off, breathing heavily.

"I'll rest then we can go on." he declared. "What are you doing?" he asked pointedly, as Legolas pulled himself to his feet, holding tightly to the man's offered arm.

"We can keep going." he said stubbornly. Aragorn raised his eyes brows at him, scoffing slightly.

"And how do you think to manage that?"

"With painkillers, if you'll give them to me." Legolas supplied, ready and waiting for any of the man's objects, while it would be painfully, Aragorn's ankle needed to be rested, not used with extra weight to add. Reaching behind him, he began to dig through the man's pack, looking for the herbs.

"Which one would be best…" he asked hesitantly holding up some of the plants. He was not a healer, though his time with Aragorn had taught him something about plant, and didn't have any idea which ones would kill the pain the quickest. Or how much of a dose he should have for that matter as Aragorn had given him a light dose of herbs back in the snow.

"Take two of the spotted leaves….yes those." Aragorn mumbled not happy with the situation. He crossed his arms angrily, careful not to remove his support from the elf though. He really wished the elf would just let him rest, than Aragorn could carry the prince father.

"I'll be fine, Estel." Legolas smiled, already filling his pain decrease. Aragorn huffed at that, but linked their arms together. This way he would try and take as much of the elf's weight as possible. Together they started off, hoping slightly as they both tried to keep their weight off of at least one foot.

"Once we find shelter we are stopping." Aragorn grumbled. He knew very well that just because Legolas wasn't in pain did not mean that he was causing damage to his feet. As if proving his points, it was not long before Legolas started stumbling more often and Aragorn transferred his grip to the prince's elbow.

It was not long after that that Legolas began to pant slightly. Then the trembling started.

"We can stop if you need too." Aragorn suggested, his ankle throbbing painfully with every step he took, despite the fact that he was putting hardly any weight on it.

"If I stop, then I am not getting up again." Legolas admitted, his breathing hitching slightly as his foot caught on a protruding stone.

"There!" Aragorn suddenly shouted, pointed to a small well hidden cave.

"Caves…it also has to be caves…." Legolas mutter playfully, turning to the entrance. Aragorn chuckled, forcing the elf to sit down in the back. Quickly he got to work, re-stitching Legolas feet and making a proper split for the wrist. Tending to his own ankle, he seated himself with a sigh next to his friend.

"Here, eat this." he said passing over some dried meat. Legolas nodded tiredly, eating slowly, almost sluggishly before leaning his head against his friends shoulder. The day's events had been torture and he felt like he could sleep for a week.

Aragorn smiled down at his friend, pulling him a little closer and wrapping both of their cloaks around them. Soon he also was asleep.

**TBC...**

**I can just see them hoping along! :) And don't worry, things will start speeding up in the next chapter…**

**Review Response:**

**The Phantom Dragon: **that is what makes him so much fun to torture! (you can't do it to a fellow troture!)And the weed most likely played a strong part, I just gave them a small push! **  
**

**anon4life: **I will try to do that more often then! And yes, it is going rather slowly, I know, but I promise that things will start to speed up in the next chapter! Thank you!

**robinsmum: **Sounds like we both had a trying week, or at least day! and on days like that, all I need is to sit down and read, weither it is a FF, a book, or reviews, it works!

**Cielshadow17: **Well that got a small break just now! We all had better tell the Valar to let thome get home withou further harm!...like they would listen to us. :)

**Guartiana: **It must have, but that is what I enjoy! I can never get enough of it!

**ShadowHawq35: **It wasn't as bad as an injury as I could have given them! And yes, we sure are! ;)

**L. Kim: **We can be partners in crime, because I don't do it a lot either! Thanks so much, it is always great to know that someone else likes my stories! :D **  
**

**LILEVILONE96: **thanks, and no they are just really good at falling down:D sometimes I really wish I was graceful like an elf...that would save me a lot embarrassment!**  
**

**sarathestarkidranger: **lol, that is sooo true! I beat they wish the twins were there to save them! **  
**

**FlameOfUdun: **seriously, it must! Boy am I glad I'm not...though I must admit I would love to be an elf! **  
**

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **Nope, they must certainly can't! (maybe someday, if I am feeling merciful, I will write one!)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I've just got to say another big, THANKS, because you guys continual inspire me ! Hannon le!**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter Ten: To Rivendell!

They spent several days in the cave, giving both elf and ranger a chance to heal both physically and mentally. The two friends had spent a good few hours fixing the hurtfully words thrown at each other.

_We are both the better for it… _Legolas thought, leaning his head back against the rock wall as Aragorn began examine his feet. He could visually see how the man's shoulders no longer slumped and he laughed easier, though a worried look remained on his face when he didn't think the elf was looking.

The elf suddenly tensed, Aragorn having began to massage a healing lotion into his feet. It stung. His injuries were all healing nicely, if slowly. They were preparing themselves to leave again, Aragorn's ankle having healed almost all the way.

"I'd reckon that you can be up and walking on your feet now, though it may be painful" Aragorn commented, working the lotion into the elf's feet with practiced ease.

"Good," Legolas teased, "I was sick of having to smell your greasy hair."

"Hey!" Aragorn protested, punching the elf lightly on his shoulder. Legolas just laughed heartily, breathing a silent sigh of relief as Aragorn put his foot back down. He had never truly valued healthy feet before now, but he was certainly going to start.

Standing, Aragorn crossed to the other side of the cave, where all their supplies were stored. Rummaging through them, he tossed a balled up object at his friend, before continuing to pack so they could leave.

Legolas just caught it, letting the contents tumbled lose. The elf gazed up with surprise at the man, seeing that Aragorn had tossed him his usually outer tunic, his belt, a knife and a cloak.

"Hannon le," he said gratefully. He hadn't know Aragorn had brought these along, or at least the tunic and belt. Shrugging the top on, he slipped the belt around his middle, making a small sound of distress when the buckle did not slide into it usually hole, cinching into a place a few holes down.

_I know I lost weight…but that much! _He thought, _and this is after I've gained some of it back _he realized. Aragorn had the elf on a very strict eating schedule and he was steadily gaining back what he had lost.

Aragorn looked up just as Legolas was placing the knife in his belt, raising his eyebrows with surprise when caught sight of the where the belt was buckled. Legolas caught the man's eyes, shrugging helplessly.

Turning back to the packs, Aragorn pulled out a piece of meat. Taking it, he ripped it in half before placing one the half's back and bringing the other over to Legolas. "Eat…" he commanded, trying to keep a note of worry from his voice.

Truth be told, he was concerned about their food supplies. With the amount of food they were eating and the rate they were traveling, the food would be gone days before they reached Imladris. The answer was simply, they would have to reduce rations which Aragorn was already doing himself. But, Legolas…Legolas had just beginning to fill out again and the man was loath to take him off food.

"Aragorn?" hearing his name, the human jerked back to reality.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he asked guiltily. Legolas was giving him a strange look, his hand lowering back to his lap.

"What are you worrying about, you human." the price asked playfully though with a note of seriousness.

"Nothing," Aragorn lied, wrapping his finger around Legolas wrist and bringing it back up, "now eat!" Legolas did not through his eyes lighting in realization, he starred down at his food with sudden disgust written across his features.

"We are running out of food, aren't we?" he whispered softly as it clicked. No wonder Aragorn had been eating smaller and smaller portions, how he had that worried look across his face the whole time.

"Yes…" the man admitted so softly that Legolas had to lean forward to lean forward to hear him.

"Estel, why didn't you tell me?" Legolas demeaned, shoving the piece of half-eaten meat back at the man.

"Look at yourself Legolas, why do you think I didn't tell you?" Legolas subconsciously pulled the cloak tighter around his body, shielding the fact of how thin his body was still.

"I am have lost weight, yes, but if you had told me, we could have left sooner." the elf said in a hurt tone, searching the man's face with this eyes.

"Well, what's done is done." With that, the ranger turned, finishing their packing and closing the conversation. He didn't regret his actions; Legolas would need all the food he could get.

"We are leaving." Legolas said firmly when the man turned back around. Rising to his feet, the elf attempted not to put too much of his weight on them.

"You won't get far like that, Legolas." the man replied, smirking slightly while reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the elf's bicep, steadying him. They would need to travel swiftly to make it back to Rivendell before they were in serious trouble.

They had no way to hunt for food, Aragorn having left both his an Legolas's bows back at Rivendell, thinking wrongly that they would not need them. Food would have been scarce enough to find in the winter as it was.

"What about traps?" Legolas asked, suddenly, obviously trying to think up an answer to problem. The prince knew they had them, Aragorn had made some while they were staying there. The man had been able to catch several small game animals, just had added to their supplies.

"I don't think we could very easily do it on the move." Aragorn said softly, smiling sadly at his friend before starting to walk. "Just try and keep up your famous elven endurance. I don't want to end up carrying you back, me being mortal."

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

Like a rush of wind, the next several days flew by, quickly changing into weeks. Aragorn and Legolas spent their days traveling hard, only stopping when night had truly fallen and starting again as soon as the sun cast it pale glittering rays. They were so close to Imladris they could almost taste a nice hot supper and feel their own beds; something both travelers yearned for.

At this moment, though, the elf and the ranger were seeking a place to rest, both exhausted.

"Do you know of any good place?" Legolas asked, panting alarming fast as he turned to the man. His feet were now healed enough that he could walk on them, which Legolas was immensely gratefully for.

Aragorn studies him for a second, worry clear in his face. The lack of food was taking its toll on the elf. The two had been forced to seriously cut rations several times, and now were done to the very last few bites.

The man sighed, he hated to admit it, but the lack of food was wearing down on him as well. He found himself tiring quickly and he could see himself disappearing rapidly. Normally he would have been much more affected than his friend, but with Legolas being so recently injured and starved, it was proving too much for even the strong elven body.

"I remember a place up ahead that will at least provide us with some sort of shelter." the human said, not liking the fact that Legolas had actually asked to stop. Legolas nodded, pushing back his blonde hair, which was free of its usual warrior braids.

"When your father see's us like this, he is going to go berserk." Legolas commented direly

"Not at me he isn't ― at you, yes!"Aragorn snorted "…and we are in better shape than we are sometimes!" Legolas broke into a smile at that, something that had been seen not enough lately.

"There it is," Aragorn suddenly pointing out a large huddle of bushes. When Legolas threw him a curious glance, he explained further. "The middle is hallow and quite spacey." Legolas nodded thoughtfully walking forward. Suddenly, he stumbled slightly, dizziness haunting him.

Aragorn said nothing, merely taking his friends arm and steadying him. This had been happening far too much lately, and a few times to him as well. Pushing his way into the bushes, Aragorn helped Legolas down. In a moment, the elf regained his senses, his eyes clearing before he worked up the energy to push himself up and help Aragorn.

Lighting a fire, Aragorn and Legolas set about quickly bedding down.

"Do you want first watch?" Legolas asked, placing his pack down as a pillow.

"Yes," Aragorn said, wrapping his cloak tighter around himself.

"Wake me up for second watch." the elf demanded, Aragorn had started not waking him for second watch, insisting that the elf needed more sleep than he. A very poor argument according to Legolas, the man was just as tired as he was. Aragorn nodded, settling down for the night.

Late that night just after the watch changed, Legolas sat alone in the snow. He rubbed his arms softly trying to bring back some sort of warmth to his body, the cold night air biting deeply into his bones as his body had far too much to deal with. In his lap lay a knife, ready to be used in an instant, if occasion called for it. The elf closed his eyes, listening to what nature had to tell him.

Something was not right, his mind warned at him, but he could not conclude what it could be, his mind unusually slow due to lack of proper nutrients. Ever so slowly, a strange sound came to his ears. Concentrating hard on this sound, Legolas was soon able to discern what it really was…a large group's footstep, resounding as one. Crouching lower, Legolas, moved stealthily to Aragorn side, he nudged the ranger awake.

"What― what is it!" Aragorn gasped urgently, jerking awake and sitting bolt up-right, a dagger flashing in his hand.

"Foot steps echo through the night, many of them." Legolas whispered.

There was a chance that the human's would just pass by, that they would not even look in the direction of the bushes, but with the kind of luck that Aragorn and Legolas had, one could never be too careful.

Swiftly gathering their belongings, Aragorn kicked dirt over the fire while Legolas scooted under the bushes themselves. With his lither body, the prince was able to squeeze in places the man could not. It was an uncomfortable, to say the least, but it was better than risking anything in their weak state. Aragorn quickly joined his friend, squashing himself against the prickly plant.

Soon the sounds of men auguring reached their ears and. Legolas shifted, trying to get himself to blend into the ground. Icy-fear gripped his heart, he recognized these voices! These men were the ones who had held him captive, the men who had helped tortured him .The prince shuddered slightly feeling slightly panicked, his feet brushed Aragorn's arm, which was just below his boots. Aragorn feeling him starting to trembled and wrapped his hand around his friend's ankle, squeezing him gently. Legolas relaxed slightly, taking comfort from the touch.

The men's voices were louder now, making it even clear that the men were in the midst of a horrible argument. Just as clear was the reason they were so far away from the fort.

"It is much too late to continue on, that _elf_ and man will have stopped as well by now!" one of the men shouted. His voice slurred slightly, leading the prince and ranger to suspect that he had too much to drink.

"Listen, if we keep going and get to the _cursed _elven realm we can prove that they aren't there, then we go back! And I for one want to get back as quickly as possible!" the other man shouted just as angry.

Suddenly, the second man let out a hoarse yell, dropping to a crouch. An arrow soared through the air, just missing the thief. With a soft _chink _the arrow hit the ground, straight in the middle of the bushes.

"Next time I won't miss…" the man with the bow snarled."Now go and retrieve it!"

**Oh uh, we all knew that their good luck couldn't last too long. Hehehe just wait to see what I've got planned! XD**

**Review Responses:**

**Guartiana:** I totally understand that, no problem. I will just look forward to Fridays then.

**robinsmum**: They do need a good laugh every now and then, and like only those two can. I adore their friendship, it is just amazing. Thanks again, mellon-nin.

**ShadowHawq35:** hannon le!

**LILEVILONE96:** They are, aren't they! Luckily for them, there was not….this time, though I'm sure Legolas still hates staying there!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess:** hehe, yes, I like Legolas better as well…and trust me I will take your word to heart!

**Sajna18:** Welcome to the story! I'm happy that you like is so far, and Thanks!

**csiwannbe99:** that's ok. Thanks!

**Cielshadow17:** Yup! Yea, last chapter I was pretty well behaved towards the two, but playing ms. Nice guy is over! They are _finally _getting close!

**MarMighty:** Indeed yes, there were small amounts of Aragorn angst there! Sounds good to me! ;)

**The Phantom Dragon:** haha, for someone peculiar reason, the twins or Aragorn and Legolas did not have much fun…I sure did though, coming up with ways to continue to torture them!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N haha, I am feeling really evil today, but I had to post this so that I could get to that part! Thank you again for all your support! **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter 11: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

A man's heavy tread resounded closer and closer. Aragorn and Legolas pushed themselves closer to the thorns attempting to become one with them. Cold fear gripped the elf's heart and he found himself subconsciously holding his breath.

A twig snapped next to them and a low curse was muttered. Glancing up, Legolas could just make out a tall dark man through the branches right above him. Whispering a silent plea to Ilúvatar, Legolas watched as the man's foot descended, coming down just inches away from his face. Dust billowed around the man's foot, coating the prince's mouth and nose.

Resisting the urge to cough, Legolas let his eyes flutter shut with relief when the evil man's foot lifted releasing a trapped strand of the elf's hair. Once again the foot came down, the lives of both Legolas and Aragorn weighing heavily on where it landed.

The Valar smiled kindly on the two for once and the man was able to reach the arrow without finding the two hidden beings. The trapped friends slowly let out pent up breaths and the man walked away and they allowed their tense mussels to loosen up.

As the man sauntered back, unaware of another shadow looming over him, a knife raising ready to strike the traveler down. A new voice was suddenly heard, just as angry and obviously the leader of the group.

"What did I say about killing people! We need him, put that knife down or else I will take care of it for you."

"And if I don't?!"

"Give me that!" the leader snarled.

Legolas shifted carefully against the thorn that was digging into his leg, watching as the events unfolding. Something was going to happen, he could tell. The dark haired man grabbed the sharp knife from its owner, brandishing it above his head as the other man tried to get it back.

"I'll just put it where it won't be a bother!" the man shouted, and with that he turned and chucked the dagger hard into the bushes.

The knife twirled in the air the silver point glittering sinisterly in the moonlight. Ever so slowly, at least to Aragorn and Legolas, the sharp blade descended heading straight for them. The knife easily sliced through the small branches and stopped, embedded deeply in Legolas's upper thigh, making the prince's body jerk.

Legolas desperately tried to stifle a cry, stuffing his fist into his mouth while the other shot down to his leg, covering the torn skin and muscle around the knife.

"What was that?" the man closest to them called, holding up his hand for silence. The archer froze, not even daring to breath. Aragorn, however, slowly squeezed his ankle again, this being the only part of his friend that he could easily reach. He knew that Legolas had been hit by the knife, but he didn't have any clue about if it had been a serious hit or just a minor one.

Outside the bushes, the men seemed to relax, not hearing anything else. They fought for the next several minutes, until finally deciding to call it a night and began to settle down. The guard was posted right next to the bushes and began to slowly drink a cup of beer, listing intently for any sounds out of the ordinary.

Back in the bushes, Legolas bit down hard on his knuckles, tightening his grip on his leg as blood seeped through his fingers and soaked into his leggings. The dark stain grew steadily, taking its toll on the elf and his already weak body began to tremble.

Aragorn frowned form were he lay, and stretching his fingers forth as far as they could go, just managed to squeeze his friends lower leg, hoping he was offering relief. Abruptly, Legolas went limp. The man's heart froze, the only sign he had that Legolas was still alive was the warmth of his skin against his fingers.

_This is pure torture, _Aragorn thought. He had no idea where the knife had struck his friend or if Legolas was dying by the second for a serious wound, it was just not fair.

It was a very long night, to say the least, for the ranger. Not long after Legolas had passed out, Aragorn had felt the warmth of blood beginning to run against his fingers, which were still tightly wrapped around Legolas leg, freaking him out all the more. He pinched, jabbed, and poked Legolas leg, trying to get some response from the elf, for him to wake up and silently assure the man that he was ok.

Finally, though, just after dawn, the men around them packed up and left. As soon as he could no longer hear their stamping foots steps, Aragorn tried to force his way through the brambles, not succeeding very well. He stopped when his hand was able to reach for Legolas knee, this was not working.

"Legolas! Legolas!," the human called shaking the prince as hard as he could from his cramped position. He continued this up until Legolas finally stirred, electing a heart stopping wave of relief in the young man

The elf drifted through a haze his groggy mind slow to comprehend the words shouted at him. A fiery pain began to burn up and down his leg and he tightened his fingers where they lay limply around the protruding dagger.

"Legolas, are you with me!"

"Yes…" the elf replied weakly.

"Oh, thank the Valar! Where are you wounded?" Aragorn radically cried.

"My thigh…" Rolling over, the human ran a trembling hand over his face, the wound could have been so much worse. Scuttling backwards the man pushed his way out of the bushes, emerging looking a little worse for wear. Deep scratches covered his whole body and his already messy hair had twigs and brambles entangled in it., he couldn't care less.

Kneeling down on the hard earth, he called for Legolas to make his way out as well.

"The dagger has to come out first." Legolas shouted back, having already tried to scout forward. The knife caught all to easily on the branches that were sticking out catching it and holding Legolas back.

"Legolas, I can't help you. You are going to have to do it yourself." Aragorn called back, regret clear in his voice. The prince gave no answer, instead reaching down and gripping the knife tightly.

Breathing deeply, Legolas yanked with brutal force, pulling the knife from his body and cutting the wound reopen, causing blood to gush forth. The knife fell from his hands as Legolas tightly grasped the wound and within in seconds the ground beneath him turned red. Appling even more pressure, Legolas attempted to work himself out of the brambles, gasping in pain ever few seconds.

Suddenly a vise like grip grabbed hold of his ankle and began pulls him out of his prison of bushes. Legolas did not make an effort to help the man, just tightened his blood stained fingers. As Aragorn caught sight of the flowing blood he swore, hurriedly yanking Legolas out most of the way.

"Keep pressure on it!" he ordered, quickly searching through his pack for bandages, needle, and thread. Finding what he wanted he swiftly knocked Legolas fingers out of the way, pressing the white bandages down instead with one hand. With his other hand, he helped Legolas out the rest of the way.

"Is the pain bad?" Aragorn asked, catching sight of Legolas deathly pale face. Legolas just shook his head, moving his hands to clutch at his leg above Aragorn's hand. "I'll take that as a yes. Give me a moment, but first I got to stop the bleeding." Legolas nodded eyes closed, suddenly he smiled.

"This must be my punishment from the Valar," Legolas joked his voice tight with pain.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked, checking the status of the bleeding.

"Normally, this would be you in my position. I have already been injured you see, therefore, it would only be natural for you to get the next injure on this trip." the elf explained further. "Since I left so irrationally form Imladris, this is my punishment. You got off lucky this time." he ended with a gasp as Aragorn pressed harder. The man laughed heartily;

"That is right, normally both of us would come home injured. I guess that means that it is you how are the cursed one, not me!"

"I still think you are the cursed one….you are usually that one that gets us into trouble, not the other way around." Legolas said pointed, raising his eyebrows and pointing his finger at Aragorn. The elf was shaking badly.

"Enough talk for the moment, let me see to your wound." Aragorn said, reaching forward and pressing his fingers against the elf's lips. By the time that he had cleaned and stitched the wound, Legolas's face had turned a nasty pasty white color and he lay limply on the ground, eyes closed, tying to conserve his energy.

"Hey, are you still with me?" Aragorn cried sharply, the prince had lost a lot of blood and his body was not reacting well to it. When Legolas did not reply and the human reached forward lightly slapping Legolas cheeks. His hand left bloody stains, but he was just glad that Legolas eyes fluttered open.

Legolas blinked trying to bring Aragorn's fuzzy image into focus.

"Yes," he whispered his voice slurred. The ranger pated his friend's shoulder reassuringly before continuing to work on his wounded leg, smoothening a past of herbs over it before coving it with a bandage.

Aragorn gave Legolas an hour or so to regain his strength , before stating that they must leave.

"We have to keep moving, or we could end up in serious trouble,." the man explained while helping an unsteady elf to his feet. Legolas said nothing, only clinging weakly to his friend as his dizziness increased. Aragorn sighed heavily, brushing the hair back from Legolas's clammy skin,

"I am sorry my friend." he whispered, regretting that they ever got into this mess.

"Don't be, Estel." Legolas chided, starting to limp forward. His leg hurt and buckled dangerously under his weight. "I know that speed is a necessary."

It was amazing, that day that the two friends made it was far as they did. Both elf and man were weak, their lack of food draining their strength. Legolas especially was having a hard time. His body was not yet fully healed from the torture rooms, and this added injure did not help. His body was not jumping back the way it usually did.

Aragorn took watch that night, insisting that Legolas sleep and regain his strength. The elf fought only a little, his currently frail body failing him and he was out as soon as his head touched the ground.

Aragorn pulled out a blanket, wrapping Legolas shiver form it. Brushing back strands of dirty and tangled hair, the man prayed that his friend would find the strength of make it too Rivendell.

The night crept by the stars illuminating the trees and ground around them. The man sat resting with his back against a tree, one arm wrapped around his growling stomach. Between the two of them, there was only one meal left. Clutching his stomach closer, Aragorn tried to ignore his hunger pains.

Legolas stirred at his right, and he looked over,

"Legolas?" he called quietly thinking the elf might be awaking. The wood-elf only moaned, shifting uncomfortably again. The man rose to his feet, walking swiftly over to his friend. The prince shifted again, rolling over this time before suddenly flinging himself back to his other side, groaning even louder.

Kneeling next to his friend, Aragorn's eyebrows knit together in concern.

"Legolas…" he asked again, this time shrugging his hand out of his glove and pressing the back of it against the elf's brow. Legolas moaned at the touch, turning his face away. Aragorn drew his hand back sharply at the sudden heat.

"No, Legolas…you can't go through this… you are too weak." Aragorn whispered in fear, hands flying down to check the leg wound. It was infected. Swearing the man began to collect the herbs that were counter the infection. It was just starting, if they were lucky then Aragorn could stop the infection before it got to out of control.

**TBC…**

**Was that the last of the humans…or will they be back? **

**Review Responses: **

**Joban: **I have a love/hate relationship with most of my favorite stories/books for that exact same reason! Thank you very much!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess: **lol, they must! They manage to run into everything possible, and even then some! Fan girls must hate them…

**Guartiana:** *flips you a dollar bill* to help with the blanket so you can read in comfort! lol

**ShadowHawq35:** Yup, yet again, those two are in deep trouble! They never get a break, and never will according to me!...well maybe a _small _one.

**Nearing Midnight:** lol, we are just that evil! That really is cruel, I hate it when that happens to me, so I know the pains of being a reader!

**The Phantom Dragon: **I am defiantly checking it out! Legolas has learned that we torture them no matter what they do! …you scared them! * gives you a fake horrified look before sharing a evil grin*

**LILEVILONE96: **I do like my cliff hangers, it is true...and getting the boys into trouble. Those are some of the best things in the world!

**sarathestarkidranger: **haha, I like to make my boys think that they are safe, then dump a whole load of trouble onto them, it is true! Thank you! :)

**robinsmum: **your elven senses were correct! *Smile a very, very evil grin* more correct than you knew so far! Poor Elrond….he has the hardest life, though it is better than being torture by the fan girls!;)

**syeern: **It worked better for the plot, but you are very right! And trust me those human's will! *Evil laughter!*

**Ninfea di Luna: **I am very honored that you think so! I love Legolas angst, I just can't get enough. I really should learn a new laugage so that I can read those ones as well!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N It is still really cold here, and for like half and instant I felt guilty about leaving our two out there for so long in the cold…but then my evilness kicked back in! XD A huge hannon l to everyone out there! **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter 12: So Close, Yet So Far Away

Aragorn battled the fever the rest of the night, diligently washing his friend down with snow and holding him when the elf began to cry out against invisible foes. Eventually though, the fever began to lower and Aragorn almost cried with relief. He still feared how much strength had been sapped from his friend in the battle, if Legolas was not able to go on…

Legolas stirred weakly again, breaking the man's train of thought. Thinking it was another fever induced fit, Aragorn placed his hands firmly against his friend, preparing to hold him down, but then the prince's eyes fluttered open and he struggled weakly against Aragorn.

"No, stop it, I know not―" he rasped, but relaxed slightly when he saw it was Aragorn not some guard holing him down. "Estel…?"

"Yes, it tis I. How are you feeling?" Aragorn said his relief evident in his voice. Legolas was awoke and mentally there, but his moments were painfully slow and sluggish. The weary prince just shrugged letting his eyes slip close again.

"No, mellon-nin," the human said, the hand that shook Legolas trembled slightly from exhaustion. Legolas force his eyes open and he watched his friend blearily, not seeming to have the strength to do much else. The fever had drained his energy just as much as Aragorn had feared.

"Let me get you some food." the ranger insisted, knowing that this was the least he could do to help the elf. The man retrieved the very last of their food, not caring that it was his portion as well. It was too little as it was.

The elf shifted, wincing slightly.

"I ache…" he whispered hoarsely, "and you let me sleep late." he complained in a chocked voice, holding back a cough. Aragorn actually smiled, helping Legolas into a sitting position, allowing him to lean against him.

"You were burning with fever all night, and still are fighting against a small one." the man informed. "Here, eat this." Breaking off a small bit, he held it in front of the elf's face. When Legolas made no move to take it, or even open his mouth, Aragorn realized that the elf had fallen back asleep. Making a face of worry, the human gently tapped his friend's cheek, hoping to bring him around.

Legolas jerked awake, muttering an apology to the man. Slowly chewing, he swallowed just as slowly. Aragorn was right there pushing another bit past his lips. Legolas leaned against his chest, shivering slightly in the cold winter air, but did as Aragorn requested of him.

The food helped clear the prince mind, and he froze suddenly, jerking away from the man falling roughly to his side. He did not seem to care however.

"That's your portion of food." Legolas accused, feeling sick at the thought of eating more than his fair share of their precious food supplies.

"You need the strength much more than I, Legolas." Aragorn tried to justify his actions. When the elf only glared at him, he continued. "The fever has sapped a great deal of your strength….don't try to tell me otherwise." Legolas was silent, for a moment, running a hand through his hair as the thought.

"I will not deny that I am…weary. But you are as well― no don't say anything,― there is no way you could not be. You have gone without proper food for too long and have not slept well."

Aragorn slowly lowered the hand that had offered the food.

"Legolas," he said mournfully, "This is the last bit, ….please eat it. Two or three bites will make no difference to me while it could mean life or death to you."

"Life or death, Estel? I don't think so, more of if I end up walking or being carried." Legolas stated, shaking his head firmly. "You need to eat."

"Fine," Aragorn suddenly growled his temper short. Legolas had begun to scoot back on his elbows away from the man. "I will not help you move from this spot until you eat it!" Legolas blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Fine," he shot right back. Reaching up he wrapped his long, slim fingers around a low branch, striving against his tired body. Grinding his teeth with effort, Legolas first pulled himself up to his knees and then to his feet. Aragorn gripped the ground tightly, fighting the urge to jump up and force the elf back down. This was not a laughing matter; he would show the elf that he meant business. Legolas swayed slightly as he gained his feet, his knuckles white against the dark wood.

Throwing a sad glance at Aragorn he commanded him,

"Eat it, I'm leaving you behind till you do." unsteadily letting go, Legolas took a step forward, only to fall to his knees. Glaring at Aragorn, he pushed himself back up again, almost daring him to try and stop him.

The human slowly rose, looking first at the food then at the stumbling elf. The prince was gradually disappearing from his sight; soon he would disappear into the tree line. Once again Legolas feel to his knees, not rising for several seconds. Aragorn was just about to rush to his side when the elf surged up again.

_He's going to kill himself! _The man thought, before disdainfully popping the rest of the food into his mouth. Savoring the taste, he swallowed sadly before swiftly gathering up their supplies.

Speed walking, Aragorn managed to catch up with the elf within minutes placing a steadying hand on the elf shoulders as he waited as Legolas slowly turned to face him.

"Good," the elf whispered weakly, referring to the missing food. Aragorn only frowned darkly, but grasped the elf's arm firmly while with his other hand wrapped around Legolas slim waist, he helped his friend limp slightly faster down the path. Legolas own hand wrapped itself tightly around the ranger's forearm.

"No matter what happens, we _must_ keep moving." Legolas rasped with dread. Aragorn only nodded, well aware of the circumstances they were in. If they stopped now, then Legolas would be as good as dead. Swallowing thickly, he replied in a chocked voice.

"Save your strength, mellon-nin, it is a hard road home." Legolas shrugged, wincing slightly as he was forced to lift his bad leg higher than a shuffle. Suddenly a small laughed bubbled up from his lips and with a tinge of humorous voice he said

"We must look completely pathetic!"

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

The ranger and elf toiled on never stopping, late into the night they traveled. They were so tantalizing close to Rivendell, only a few more hours. But they both knew that if one of them stopped, they would never get up again. The two friends clung to each other, helping the other one when it seemed that they could go no farther. Aragorn, for his part, did more o f the supporting then Legolas. The prince was just too weak to go on and the man began to fear that the elf's tired body would give out before they reached Imladris.

The prince, for his part, made no complaint, stoically bearing whatever was asked of him. However, he was having problems putting one foot in front of the other, his chin rested on his chest while his heart hammered weakly against his rib-cage threatening to burst.

A large rock suddenly materialized in front of Aragorn's tired eyes and he went down. Legolas cried out weakly, his stab wound was stretched with the motion and he fell flat against the human. Aragorn immediately stumbled back to his feet, jerking Legolas up right. The weak archer sagged against his friend, causing both to staggering to the side.

"Forgive me, mellon-nin" the ranger whispered, his voice slow and thick with exhaustion and weakness, yet he still tired to take more of the elf's weight. The prince did not reply in any manner, scaring the human into a faster pace.

THEBONDOFBROTHERS

The elf's mind was whirling, and he found it hard to focus on anything, a gray haze covering his eyes and he felt as if he was seeing his settings form someone else point of view.

Aragorn watched worriedly as the elf feel more and more into the shadow of death, the archer's pulse began to beat faster and faster while growing weaker. The elf was dying of starvation and exhaustion, and the healer could do nothing to stop it.

"Hang on, mellon-nin." the man whispered, between puffs of breath. Legolas did not even acknowledge him. Only a few feet farther on the snow covered path, disaster stuck. Legolas knees buckled and he went down, and this time, the human was unable to get the prince back on his feet.

Softly the snow began to fall again, coating the two and Aragorn bent over his friend, protecting him from its cold touch.

"Come on, Legolas!" he begged shaking the elf roughly. He didn't care that soft cried of pain were being shaken form his friend, or that Legolas began to plead for him to leave him alone, to let him sleep. No, the only thing that matter was that Legolas got back up again. Aragorn was no fool, he knew that he could never carry the elf the remaining distance to Rivendell, he himself to weak, and he was not about to leave his friend lying the snow with dangerous bandits about.

The prince did not get up though and Aragorn let out a soft sob, to spent to care that tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"I cannot, mellon-nin, I cannot, I cannot." he rambled helplessly, burring his face in his friend's tunic and clutching it tightly in his hand. Tears began to slide into the dark fabric, staining both his face and the material. Suddenly he lifted his head and glared up at the sky.

"Help us…please…someone…" he begged irrationally. There was no one around them, no one to help them.

"Don't…" Legolas croaked, his voice almost non-excitant. Reach up weakly he laid a cold hand on his friend's knee.

"Just get up!" Aragorn said, turning his pleading face to his friend "We have to make it….we _can_ make it…if you just get up!" he chest heaved with his sobs and the reached forward to help his friend up.

"Mellon-nin…you are strong….I am weak" the dying elf whispered, shame and sadness filling his eyes. His chest heaved ragged with the effort of drawing in air through his tried lungs

"No― no you are not!" the human cried, throwing his head back in distress and clenching his hands into fists. "You're an elf! You do not grow weak!"

"Yet I am," Legolas said, his own voice breaking slightly. Reaching up as far as he could, he wiped at the tears on his friends cheeks. A lone tear slipped down his cheek, not for himself but for his friend.

"Please Legolas!" the human pleaded, catching the elf's hand and clutching it too his heart. Legolas merely starred sadly at the man. "This is not like you!" Aragorn shouted abruptly. "Why are you giving up!" the man reached up swatting angrily at the tears which steamed form his eyes. Breathing heavily he bent his head.

Legolas looked at his friend, and his heart grew heavy. The snow contained to fall around them, the cold making the elf ever more tired. But as he lay there he realized one thing, he could never leave the man behind like this. The human's shoulder's shook with silent sobs and when Legolas wrapped his fingers around the man's hand, he lifted his head revealing red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I will…try you…must help…me…though" the archer said, too weak to even make a sentence. He would make on last attempt, one last stand for his friend, for his brother. Aragorn's dirty face broke out into a smile and he quickly wiped the last of his tears away, sniffing loudly.

"Always…" he said, just grateful that Legolas would try once again. Wrapping his arms around his friend, he and Legolas managed to get up. The normally gracefully elf wobbled, clutching painfully at the ranger. "It's ok, I've got you." Aragorn said, whether to comfort Legolas of himself, he was not sure. His own legs were trembling and didn't appreciate the added weight.

The new found hope that Legolas had found strengthen him and he was determined to make it as far as elfly possible. Taking a slow and unsteady steps, Aragorn and Legolas started off again, making progress inch by inch.

"I hope you know what I am doing for you mellon-nin." Legolas whispered under his breath, his legs had long ago become numb and the only thing keeping him going was Aragorn steadying hand and the thought of what would happen to the human if he died.

**TBC…**

**Wow…they had really better hurry up and get to Rivendell, but they are **_**almost **_**there! They just have to be able not to reach any more trouble before then…**

**Review Responses: **

**The Phantom Dragon: **lol! I will put them to good use! Aragorn and Legolas are absolutely terrified of you, for good reason! I am going to have to start taking notes!

**Quantum: **That must make me just as bad, because I am exactly the same way!

**Epic Elven Warrior: **They would so appreciate that, unfortunately, it may be a little late for it!

**robinsmum: **The next chapter is what came out of it…I _can't_ wait to post it! *cackles evilly* Hannon le!

**Cielshadow17: **I am, I really am quite mean to him, but your are so right. I share your feelings and am more than a little worried about what my eviler half has planned with them!

**ShadowHawq35: **Yup! I really like ending in cliffies, in case you hadn't noticed. xD thanks much mellon-nin!

**Guest:** Maybe, eventually… Well we wouldn't want that to happen! I thought I had better hurry and update! :)

**tigerra79: **Thank you very much! Those two must hate FF writers so much, because we have cursed them for life! I really hope so too…but one never knows what might happen…;)

**Major kel: **I had to hurry and get this up! Didn't want anyone dying, not from my stories!;) (or least with readers!)

**Ninfea di Luna:** Wow, that is epically awesome! I will have to look into your FF!. I', sure Legolas will accept your hug, he probable needs one about now!

**FlameOfUdun**: It's just meant to be that way I guess.. To provide the torture we have to just as mean to our readers I guess!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hahahahahhahahahahahahhahaha …. Ok I'm good now I just had to get that out of my system and yes, I am insane! **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter13: Revenge!

An hour or two later, the two friends found themselves only fifteen minutes from the elven settlement. Normally it would have only taken them an half-an-hour from where they had stopped, and that was if they were not in a rush. A thick fog had accumulated around them, making their surrounding fuzzy.

The two were currently stumbling down a long hill, more of failing than walking. Aragorn gave Legolas no time to stop when they reached the bottom, they were so close, they had to make it!

"There they are!" a voice suddenly echoed through the night, causing Aragorn's blood to freeze on the spot. Swinging around, he moaned softly.

"No, not now...!" at the top of the hill stood a man, one of the men who had been chasing them The fog swirled around him, hiding the rest of the men that the ranger knew to be there.

"See I told you we should keep moving!" the man yelled gleefully as he began to race down the steep hill. Aragorn grabbed Legolas wrist, not caring that he yanked the elf right off his feet and scrambled on. The prince dragged along behind him, but all that matter was that they reached Imladris.

Panting heavily, Aragorn raced on but his legs betrayed him causing the man to fall, doing almost a half-summersault before leaping clumsily back to his feet. Behind him, Legolas gave a feeble cry of pain as he was slammed into the ground, before being jerked upright again. The elf was truly attempting to keep up with the man, but it was impossible in his condition.

A rough hand suddenly grabbed Legolas's shoulder, the strong grip pulling him to a sudden stop and yanking the elf from Aragorn's weaker grip. The prince fell to the ground, unable to stay up right. The man flopped down on top of him, his hands finding Legolas throat and clamping around it.

Legolas already labored breathing come to an abrupt stop and his vision began to haze as the man strangled the life out of him. Over the man's shoulder, he caught sight of Aragorn wheeling around, grabbing something from his belt and charge forward.

The man throttling the elf was so intent on his work that he forgot about the other man, the one they were looking for in the first place. Aragorn used this to his advantage and swung the handle of his knife hard, hitting the human in the back of the head with a loud crack. The man crumpled atop the prince.

Legolas tried to roll the man off, one hand flying to his throat as he sucked air back into his starved lungs. Aragorn gave the elf no time to recover, sliding the man off and pulling the wheezing prince back to his feet. Legolas's tortured lungs and legs screamed at him, and the elf almost went back down.

Aragorn wouldn't allow it though; Legolas would not survive for long if the men who had just creased the hill caught them. Legolas gasp's were painfully shallow and hard to hear as the ranger pushed their legs even faster. The man felt sick inside, thinking of what Legolas must be going through, but continued on even as his own legs threatened to betray them.

"Hang on, just hang on for me!" He pleaded with the reeling elf.

The men behind were quickly gaining and there angry shouts could be clearly heard. Abruptly one changed to a cry of pain, and a man toppled over with an elven arrow embedded in his chest.

Aragorn chanced a look back at the cry, still attempting to keep his footing. Up ahead, the tall gates of Imladris towered above them. If they could just make it past those gates than the ranger knew that he and his friend would safe.

"Come here you!" a voice snarled to Aragorn's left. Looking in that direction the ranger just managed to duck the swinging sword, bringing both him and Legolas to their knees. Rising once more, he just caught sight of a flash of silver in the moonlight as another swordsman came at them. Dropping to the ground once more, Aragorn threw his body over Legolas protecting him as well as he could. Closing his eyes tightly he waited for the killing blow.

Suddenly the clang of metal on metal echoed through the clearing and Aragorn looked up seeing an Imladris warrior standing above them, his sword raised and holding off the killing blade. The man holding the sword panicked. Fighting a man was one thing, fighting a elven warrior was completely another.

The warrior only spared a moment for the two on the ground.,

"Go, we have your backs!" Aragorn didn't hesitate, pulling Legolas forward and against the wave of incoming warriors. Seeing the elves, the men began retreat, shouting in fear. The noise level of the night rose to unbelievable heights as the elves pursed the men who had dared to attack their lands.

Aragorn and Legolas were caught in the middle, and it was not hard for a man to sneak up on the two, grabbing the ranger's shoulder. Aragorn was pushed harshly to the ground, causing Legolas to fall as well. The man who had caught them dug his filthy finger nails into his opponent, causing him to give a whimper of pain, The man laughed, a deranged look entering his eyes, and pulled a knife out of his belt, holding it high above his captive.

A quick flash of steal though, and the knife fell from limp fingers as a howl of pain was wrenched from the evil man's lips. He feel forward, blood spilling around him. Legolas wavered from where he knelt behind them, still gripping a bloody knife.

Jumping to his feet again, Aragorn hauled his friend up, ignoring the way that Legolas's head rolled limply against his shoulder, proving that the prince had been put past what he could endure. The elf's fingers went lax dropping the knife.

Dragging the prince forward, Aragorn tried to make out the shadowy shapes in front of him. Suddenly, the gates of Imladris were towering above them, and Aragorn cried out in relief, staggering the last few steps forward. Sliding through the gate, all the strength seemed to leave his legs and the human crashed ungracefully to his knees. Still clutching an unresponsive Legolas close to his chest, tears began to steam down Aragorn's face, as he caught sight of his brothers and father rushing towards him.

"We made it…we are home." he whispered to Legolas.

Legolas barely heard the soft. words, his hearing was doing funny things and his vision was going gray. No longer having the strength to stay up right, he felt himself pitching forward.

Distantly, he heard anxious voices, and then someone with a vise like grip clutched his shoulder's keeping him upright. Putting all of his strength into opening his heavy eyelids, Legolas caught sight of one of the twins, he wasn't sure which one because the twins' face was doubled and bleared together. The twin shook him harshly, his lips moving in a soundless shout. The prince's vision began to tunnel and he started to give into the ever welcoming darkness.

Consciousness faded, but the elf grasped tightly to one last strand as strong arms scooped him up. His whole body felt numb and he almost gasped in shook as the person carrying him began to run, sending an icy wave of pain through out his body. He almost lost complete conscious right then and there, and maybe he did.

The next thing he knew, a soft, gentle hands was pressed against his brow and his body was placed onto a comfortable bed. Warm blankets cocooned him in a matter of seconds as Legolas continued to slip in and out of awareness.

_It is over_ Legolas thought, referring to his adventure with Rhavan. As his friends gentle hands touched and prodded him, tenderly taking care of him, Legolas let go of consciousness and knew no more.

Little did they know, miles away from Imladris in a cold study stood a man. The man's eyes were black with hatred and his lips was curled up into a snarl. The last of hismessenger from his scouting party had arrived, bringing the disastrous news that they were going to go all the way to Rivendell. They were fools. No one could beat the elves in fortress.

"So, elf, you have escaped from me yet again." he hissed, "not this time." he vowed, subconsciously his hand tightened around a glass vile.

The guard whom had been knocked unconscious doing Prince Legolas and his human companions fight weeks ago had finally awoke from his deep sleep, telling his leader exactly how the elf had escaped and that the new northern who had come in that day had helped him. With the description Rhavan was finally able to indemnify him...the human who lives in Elrond's house.

Striking his fist against his table, he let out a growl. That man was going to die a horrible death, as well as the elf! He had forgotten about that pesky son of Elrond, best friends with the prince of Mirkwood…this time would be different.

A knock, loud and firm, sounded at his door.

"Enter," he seethed, knowing exactly who it was. A tall cloaked man entered, sliding into the seat in front of the desk.. His master got straight to the point, holding up the glass vile. "I have a job for you…in the elven city Rivendell." The cloaked man nodded, taking the vile and slipping it into his pocket.

"What is the saying," his master hissed again, his eyes coal black. "revenge is best served cold."

THE END

….or is it?

**If you wish for one there could be a squeal! Jk, there is a squeal planned! Look for By Your Side sometime in a couple weeks time! Another huge thanks to everyone out there, you guys are the best! **

**Review Responses:**

**robinsmum: **They would have surly appreciated it, that's for sure! If it's sick, than well be twisted together! ;)

**Exotic Nightmare: T**oo late for that! I am stuffed full of evil ideas, in fact so full that my brain forgets how things like grammar works occasionally!

**Guartiana: **I know, I like to think I would be like them…but I doubt it somehow.

**ME: I** didn't kill him…at least not yet, though if that last is hard to tell!

**The Phantom Dragon: **it with honor* I thank you very much! Legolas and Aragorn must be paralyzed with fear!

**Major kel: **hehe, I hope this was fast enough! :)

**HarmonySoundown: **lol! Yes I did! Hannon le, mellon nin!

**ShadowHawq35: **They finally did! It took them forever to get there, I must say XD

**csiwannabe99: **thanks! And yes your right, I went back and changed it. I will have to check her out!

**sarathestarkidranger: **Thanks! Yes, evil is my middle name! The twins finally made another appearance, a very short one though.

**LILEVILONE96: **haha, there were a lot of evils in there… I am pleased! Thank you very much!

**tigerra79: **Aragorn needed a hug _very _badly. Hannon le, I am really glad that you think so!

**Epic Elven Warrior Princess:** nope, not a single one! ;) They defiantly needed that strength and hope!

**Nearing Midnight: **They got help…finally! It took them a very long time to get back to Imladris! Due to no part to a certain writer XD


End file.
